Le Royaume de Krypton
by Friday Queen
Summary: Kara est la future Reine du Royaume de Krypton, Astra est un Général respecté en revenant visiter sa sœur Alura et sa nièce elle va croiser le chemin d'Alex qui fait partie de la garde royale. Alex/Astra
1. Chapter 1

Note : Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà de retour avec une histoire sur Alex et Astra, je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal à les quitter... Voici nos personnages préférés dans un passé où les royaumes étaient encore d'actualité :D

Disclaimer : Supergirl ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

 **Le Royaume de Krypton**

 **Chapitre 1**

Kara Zo-El allait bientôt fêter son anniversaire, elle était la future reine du royaume de Krypton mais elle ne prendrait cette place seulement lorsque sa mère Alura mourait ou serait dans l'incapacité d'exercer son rôle de souveraine. La Reine Alura était très appréciée de son royaume et tous avaient de grands espoirs pour la Princesse Kara. Le Roi était mort de nombreuses années auparavant lors de la guerre qui avait opposé le royaume de Krypton et celui de Daxam. Lors de cette guerre de nombreux soldats avaient péri, dont Jeremiah Danvers qui était un proche conseillé du Roi. A la mort des deux hommes respectés dans tout le royaume Eliza la femme de Jeremiah et Alex sa fille avaient été recueillit part la Reine Alura dans le Palais Royal. Les deux familles avaient partagé le même deuil. Rapidement Alex et Kara devinrent proches, beaucoup les considéraient comme des sœurs, leurs mères et elles-même comprises.

Le jour de ses 16 ans Alex décida de renoncer à son titre de noblesse pour rentrer dans la garde royale. En effet elle voyait Kara grandir et la peur de la perdre fut si profonde qu'elle se fit pour mission de la protéger à tout prix. Sa mère avait été peu satisfaite d'apprendre que sa fille unique allait passer sa vie dans la garde royale cependant elle respecta son choix, sachant qu'elle était aussi têtue que son défunt mari. La faire changer d'avis fut impossible. J'onn J'onzz, un guerrier d'un lointain pays oublié était le capitaine de la garde royale et était donc chargé de former les nouvelles recrues durant le premier mois de leur formation. Rapidement il prit la jeune Alex sous son aile.

Ce fut durant ce premier mois qu'Alex vit le Général Astra se battre pour la première fois. La sœur jumelle de la Reine, étant arrivée quelques minutes trop tard, n'avait pu accéder au trône et avait donc décidé de rentrer dans l'armée Kryptonienne. La femme au sang royal avait gravit les échelons jusqu'à avoir la distinction la plus haute. Ses exploits lors des batailles étaient connus de tous, même dans les royaumes voisins. Alex savait que le Général, qui avait gagné ce titre après cette bataille, avait été au front le jour de la mort de son père, mais trop loin pour empêcher sa mort ou celle du Roi. Cependant ce jour là le Général avait fait chuter des centaines d'ennemis en représailles et suite à cette bataille des pour-parler avaient eu lieu pour la première fois depuis plus d'un siècle entre le royaume de Krypton et celui de Daxam.

Les conflits entre ces deux royaumes étaient récurrents, résultant d'une longue et complexe histoire. Une légère accalmie et un récent semblant d'accord avait permit à Astra de venir au Palais Royal pour voir sa famille et elle en avait profité pour faire une démonstration de ses talents en se battant contre J'onn à sa demande. Alex n'avait aperçut que très brièvement le Général Astra auparavant, mais ce jour là en la regardant se battre contre son capitaine elle avait été captivée et avait enfin compris la fascination que pouvait susciter cette femme. Elle savait qu'à ses côtés Vasquez, Dallas et Carter, les autres recrues de son âges, pensaient la même chose. Astra vint la voir personnellement à la fin de sa journée pour lui parler, elle lui avait dit qu'elle savait qu'elle entrait dans la garde royale pour sa nièce et l'avait remercier pour ce geste. Ensuite elle l'avait incité à travailler encore plus dur que ses autres pour cela. Alex n'avait que très peu répondu au Général, se sentant intimidée par l'autre femme mais elle en gardait un souvenir impérissable.

Alex n'avait pas recroisée le chemin du Général Astra depuis ce là, or la sœur de la Reine était de retour pour l'anniversaire de Kara. En effet les tensions entre le royaume de Krypton et Daxam s'étaient apaisées à nouveau.

Lorsqu'Astra entra dans la Salle du Trône en fin d'après midi vêtue de son costume de Général tout les yeux se posèrent sur elle. Kara émit un cri de joie en voyant sa tante arriver. Alex fut à nouveau frappée par la ressemblance entre sa Reine et Astra, or elle pouvait aussi noter de nombreuses différences. La plus évidente était celle de sa mèche blanche dans ses cheveux. Mais il y avait d'autres façons pour les différentier. Astra marchait avec force et assurance là ou Alura n'était que douceur et confiance, le visage du Général était beaucoup plus fermé que celui d'Alura et ses gestes plus contrôlés. Cependant quand son regard croisa celui de sa nièce son expression sérieuse se fissura légèrement et un magnifique sourire se dessina sur son visage. Les trois femmes, Alura, Astra et Kara, s'embrassèrent et se retrouvèrent durant de longues et chaleureuses minutes. Kara voulu rester le plus longtemps possible en compagnie de sa tante mais cette dernière devait parler à Alura et Kara avait besoin d'aller se préparer pour sa fête qui avait lieu le soir même. Alex suivit donc la princesse légèrement boudeuse jusqu'à ses quartiers en silence.

Un grand nombre de personnes furent invités pour la soirée d'anniversaire de Kara. Tous les gardes ainsi que certains soldats étaient présents dans le Palais afin d'assurer la sécurité. Alex avait revêtue sa tenue de gala de garde royal en cuir sombre avec l'emblème de la famille royale sur son cœur, autour de sa taille son épée visible à sa droite, une dague sur sa gauche et une cape rouge pour compléter l'ensemble. En effet elle assistait à la soirée en tant que garde pour assurer la sécurité de la princesse. Malgré sa relation avec Kara elle avait choisit, une fois encore au dam de sa mère, d'être présente comme un membre de la garde royale et non une invitée.

Astra arriva au bras de sa sœur, toutes deux étaient vêtue d'une robe quasiment identique, bleue royale pour Alura et noire pour Astra. Alors que le Général avait quitté son habit d'armée Alex pouvait voir une aura puissante qui l'entourait et qui attirait tous les regards, le sien y compris. Alex se demanda si Astra avait choisit la couleur noire pour rendre hommage à son second Non qui avait été tué en début d'automne dernier. Elle connaissait les rumeurs qui entourait Astra et Non, beaucoup disaient qu'ils étaient amants et que sa perte avait beaucoup secoué le Général. Alex fit de son mieux pour ne pas la fixer toute la soirée, elle y parvint un certain temps et ce fut ce moment que choisit le Astra pour venir lui parler.

" Alexandra Danvers. " Dit-elle en se plaçant dans son champ de vision.

Alex remua avec malaise, n'ayant pas entendu ou vu l'autre femme s'approcher d'elle. Elle n'eut aucune envie de reprendre l'autre femme sur son prénom, personne ne l'appelait Alexandra sauf sa mère quand elle était énervée. Or de nombreuses années plus tôt, quand Astra l'avait déjà appelé ainsi elle n'avait pas pu lui demander de l'appeler Alex, aimant comment son prénom sonnait sur les lèvres du Général.

" Général Astra. " Répondit solennellement Alex.

Astra lui sourit doucement.

" Je vois que tu as réussis à devenir un membre de la garde royale. " Dit Astra en signifiant son uniforme.

Une once de fierté emplit Alex sous le regard de la tante de sa meilleure amie.

" Alura et Kara m'ont loué tes exploits, notamment celui d'il y a deux hivers où tu as empêché une tentative d'assassinat sur Kara. C'était très courageux. "

Alex hocha la tête, se rappelant de l'incident qui avait eu lieu dans un village près des bois, un citoyen de Daxam avait réussit à s'introduire dans le royaume et était parvenu jusqu'à Kara. Seule l'intervention rapide d'Alex avait permit d'éviter le pire, elle avait en souvenir de ce jour là une longue cicatrice sur la cuisse gauche, ce qui l'avait contraint de rester alitée quelques jours, ratant ainsi l'occasion d'accompagner Kara et sa mère dans le château d'Astra qui se trouvait non loin. Cependant lorsque l'attaquant avait formellement était identifié comme un citoyen de Daxam les hostilités entre Krypton et leur royaume avaient été relancé. C'était par ailleurs ces hostilités qui avaient finit par avoir comme conséquence la mort de Non.

" Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. " Répondit-elle, les joues légèrement rouges.

" Je sais. Mais je tenais à te remercier quand même. "

Alex lui fit un léger sourire en sentant ses joues chauffer encore plus. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle pour voir si elle avait été prise dans son instant de faiblesse mais tous étaient occupés ailleurs.

Soudain Astra leva sa main avec elle.

" M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? "

L'air sembla quitter les poumons d'Alex. Elle ne devait pas, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était ici en tant que garde, les gardes ne dansaient pas... Elle devait lui dire. Or cela lui parut si difficile de refuser ainsi une danse au Général Astra, la sœur de la Reine, la tante de Kara, l'héroïne de nombreuses batailles et qui avait mis fin à de tant conflits. Dire non à Astra semblait presque impossible, mais son sens du devoir fut plus fort durant quelques instants.

" Je ne peux pas. Je suis en poste. " S'excusa-t-elle.

Astra la regarda avec malice.

" Il y a bien assez de gardes pour la sécurité de cette soirée. Je suis sure que J'onn est d'accord avec moi et ne t'en voudra pas pour une danse. "

Alex tourna les yeux vers son capitaine qui était en train de les regarder, comme s'il savait ce qu'elles étaient en train de dire. J'onn lui fit un léger signe de la tête, l'autorisant à prendre la main tendue d'Astra et comme si une épine lui était enlevée du pied elle prit la main du Général. Alex regretta brièvement que l'uniforme des gardes royal comportait le port de gants, car elle ne voulait rien de plus que sentir la peau d'Astra contre la sienne. Le Général la conduisit avec confiance au centre de la piste de danse, elle la fit tourner sur elle même, faisant ainsi tournoyer la cape d'Alex avant de la tenir contre elle. Astra mena la danse d'un pas assuré et Alex trouva difficile de se concentrer sur autre chose que le corps qui était près d'elle.

Astra n'était pas comme Alura, Alura était douce comme une mère, d'ailleurs dans son fort intérieur Alex la considérait comme sa seconde mère. Non, Astra éveillait d'autres sentiments en son cœur. Astra était envoûtante. Alex voulait se laisser noyer en elle. Elle se sentait attirée comme abeille avec une fleur. Astra faisait battre son cœur plus fort et plus vite et elle faisait fourmiller son ventre comme l'avait fait Maggie ou Lucy quelques années plus tôt. Lorsqu'Alex compris quelle désirait Astra de la même façon qu'elle avait désiré Maggie, la femme chevalier de la cours des Luthor, ou Lucy Lane la deuxième fille du Général et Seigneur de Métropolis, la danse pris fin. Les deux femmes se séparèrent doucement, Alex se rendit compte à quel point elle avait été proches durant la danse, elle eut tout juste le temps de la saluer comme l'exigeait la tradition que déjà Kara sautait de joie autour d'elles.

" Alex ! Tu danses ! Tu dois danser avec moi aussi ! " S'exclama-t-elle.

La tension qui venait de se former entre le Général et le membre de la garde royale se brisa instantanément. Alex se mit à rire doucement avant d'entraîner Kara dans une danse. Cependant ce fut le seul excès qu'elle s'autorisa pour la soirée, après avoir entraîné sa meilleure amie autour de la piste, elle retourna prendre sa place. Elle croisa brièvement le regard de Vasquez mais n'y trouva aucune trace d'un quelconque jugement et elle en fut soulagée.

 **A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain matin Alex s'entraînait au combat au corps à corps avec Vasquez, sachant que Kara était encore endormie après sa soirée de la veille et que les gardes de nuits étaient devant sa chambre. Elle et Vasquez ne prendrait leur tour que dans quelques heures. Susan, ou Vasquez comme elle préférait être appelée, avait commencé sa formation en même temps qu'elle. Etant parmi les seules femmes faisant partie de la garde royale, elles avaient rapidement sympathisé. Vasquez n'avait que faire du fait qu'Alex était de sang noble tant qu'elle était capable de faire son travail, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tous. A l'inverse Alex connaissait peu le passé de Vasquez avant ses 16 ans, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que ses deux parents étaient morts quelques années plus tôt et qu'ils étaient boulangers.

Son amitié avec Vasquez était très différente de ce qu'elle pouvait avoir avec Kara, l'autre garde royale ne parlait pas autant, mais quand elle parlait c'était toujours pour dire quelque chose de réfléchit et sage. De plus Vasquez était redoutable en combat singulier ce qui lui permettait de s'entraîner tout les matins avec elle afin de ne pas perdre ses compétences. Lorsqu'elle avait été blessée à la cuisse et immobilisée Alex savait qu'avec Vasquez à ses côtés Kara n'avait rien à craindre. Alex avait souvent un léger avantage sur Vasquez quand elles se battaient mais il lui suffisait d'un moment d'inattention ou une fatigue passagère pour que l'autre femme renverse la vapeur. Ce jour là était certainement un de ces jours car Alex ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la danse qu'elle avait partagé avec Astra la veille et elle finit sur les fesses un grand nombre de fois, pour la plus grand joie de Vasquez.

" On a l'esprit occupé Danvers ? " Avait-elle demandé, un brin moqueur.

Alex gagna le prochain combat car elle fut vexée, mais ce fut clairement Vasquez qui remporta leur petite bataille de la matinée.

Kara finit par se lever moins d'une heure avant le repas, le temps qu'elle finisse de se préparer et de discuter de sa soirée d'anniversaire avec Alex ce fut l'heure de manger pour la princesse. En accompagnant Kara dans la salle à manger Alex croisa le regard d'Astra et elle sentit ses joues se colorer quelque peu. Le Général lui adressa un discret hochement de tête avant de prendre place autour de la table. Le repas fut grandement occupé par Kara qui loua sa rencontre avec Dame Cat Grant qui était venue pour son anniversaire de la veille. Elle exprima plusieurs fois son regret d'avoir dormit trop longtemps et donc raté son départ. Dame Grant était une écrivaine qui avait publié un grand nombre de livres, la plupart relatant les faits des grandes batailles des différents royaumes, se faisant ainsi une fortune et une réputation dans un royaume voisin. Or depuis quelques temps elle avait décidé de venir vivre avec son fils dans le royaume de Krypton. Alura, sachant que sa fille adorait les livres de Dame Grant, avait décidé de l'inviter pour son anniversaire. A en voir la réaction de Kara, ce fut une excellente idée car la jeune princesse n'avait que son nom à la bouche tant elle avait été enchantée.

Astra resta quelques jours supplémentaires, elle passa la plupart de ses journées en compagnie d'Alura et quelques autres membres de l'armée qui allaient et venaient. Kara apprit à Alex qu'une armistice allait être signée entre Krypton et Daxam. Le nouveau souverain de Daxam, Mon-El, n'était pas aussi partisan de la guerre comme l'avait été ses parents. Il préférait se contenter de faire des réceptions, bals et galas que d'envoyer ses hommes mourir dans un conflit sans fin avec ses voisins.

Un matin, celui après avoir appris la raison de la longueur du séjour d'Astra, Alex vit cette dernière alors qu'elle se battait contre Vasquez pour son entrainement quotidien. Seul ses réflexes sur-entraînés la sauvèrent d'un violent coup de la part de l'autre garde. Alex para un autre coup, puis un autre et elle réussit à faire tomber Vasquez sur le suivant. Elle se jeta sur elle pour la maintenir au sol et la pointer à l'aide de son épée en boit avec laquelle elle s'entraînait. Vasquez concéda la défaite quelques secondes plus tard.

" Joli mouvement. " Commenta Astra en s'approchant.

En se remettant sur ses pieds, Alex tendit la main à son amie pour l'aider à se relever.

" Général Astra. " Salua poliment Vasquez. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Alex avant de faire un signe de tête indiquant son départ. " Danvers on se voit plus tard. "

Alex lui répondit avant de reporter son attention sur Astra qui se tenait face à elle. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux dans un chignon complexe, ce qui laissait voir son cou gracieux et elle portait une robe au ton bleu foncé avec quelques revers argent. A cet instant, la princesse qu'elle avait du être un beau jour était visible même si sa posture très droite rappelait qu'elle faisait partie de l'armée. Le mélange de ces deux statuts était fascisant pour Alex.

" Il est dommage que je doive partir, j'aurai bien aimé voir de quoi tu étais capable pour moi-même. " Annonça Astra.

Le cœur d'Alex fit un bond dans sa poitrine, en s'imaginant se battre contre le Général. La compétitrice qui était en elle eut une vision de leurs corps en mouvement et elle se trouva extrêmement curieuse de savoir qui gagnerait. Elle avait envie de prouver à Astra ces compétences tout comme elle avait envie de se les prouver à elle même.

" Une prochaine fois peut-être. " Proposa-t-elle.

Astra sourit distraitement puis laissa ses yeux parcourir Alex, qui était habillé d'une simple chemise, humide de sueur, en toile laissant transparaître ses bras musclés et un pantalon.

" Tu as grandit depuis notre dernière rencontre ici. "

Alex hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

" Je me rend compte que tu n'es plus l'adolescente têtue qui tenait tête à sa mère pour rentrer dans la garde royale. " Continua-t-elle d'un ton chaleureux.

La plus jeune se sentit légèrement vexée de savoir qu'Astra ne la considérait pas comme une adulte jusqu'à présent. Son visage dû refléter son mécontentement car le Général reprit rapidement la parole.

" Je m'en excuse, je suis restée loin trop longtemps. " Soupira-t-elle. " Kara grandit si vite elle aussi. J'ai l'impression de rater tant de chose en étant au front. "

Cette fois-ci Alex se sentit coupable d'avoir sur-réagit face aux paroles d'Astra.

" Kara m'a parlé d'un armistice avec Daxam. "

Le sourire qu'Astra lui offrit fut authentique et révélateur de son soulagement.

" Effectivement. C'est pour cela que je dois partir aujourd'hui. Si tout se déroule bien, à la fin de la semaine le conflit prendra fin et je pourrai prendre ma retraite. "

" Déjà ? " S'exclama Alex.

Astra se mit à rire devant l'air choqué de l'autre femme.

" Après plus de 20 ans à servir mon royaume, il est temps pour moi de laisser ma place. " Répondit-elle, semblant tout à coup épuisée.

" Je comprend, oui. Excusez-moi. " Bredouilla Alex.

Le Général posa sa main sur l'épaule de la garde en souriant doucement. La chaleur de sa main rayonnait sur l'épaule d'Alex et toutes les pensées, non platonique, qu'elle avait eu pour la tante de sa meilleure amie lui revinrent.

" Il n'y a pas de quoi s'excuser. C'est étrange pour tout le monde, moi y compris. Je vais vivre dans le château de mon père qui n'est pas très loin d'ici. J'espère qu'avec Alura et Kara tu viendras me rendre visite de temps en temps. "

Astra lui sourit avec malice.

" On pourra peut-être faire ce combat toutes les deux. "

" Ce serai un honneur. " Répondit Alex.

" Bien, je vais te laisser car je pense que tu ne pas tarder à prendre ton tour. "

Alex hocha la tête avant de se précipiter vers la porte, se doutant qu'elle avait effectivement pris du retard dans sa matinée. Quelques heures plus tard quand Astra quitta le Palais, Alex laissa ses yeux s'attarder sur sa tenue en se demandant si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle verrait le Général en habit officiel de l'armée de Krypton. Elle garda donc en mémoire Astra avec ses plaques en acier autour des bras, du torse et de ses mollets, l'emblème de la famille royale en or sur son torse et sa belle capte bleu flottant au vent.

Kara avait été subjuguée par sa rencontre avec Dame Grant, qui insistait pour que la Princesse l'appelle Cat, et depuis l'anniversaire de la future reine les deux femmes avaient entamé une correspondance. Ce fut ainsi que Kara fut invitée à passer quelques jours dans la grande demeure qu'avait à sa disposition Dame Grant. La Princesse fut accompagnée de quelques uns de ses gardes, notamment Alex et Vasquez, tandis que la Reine Alura restait au Palais royal en compagnie de son capitaine J'onn. Kara retrouva donc avec joie la Dame qui avait attiré son attention et rencontra par la même occasion son jeune fils Carter. Alex vit avec tendresse sa meilleure amie charmer le fils de Dame Grant en quelques instants.

L'écrivaine n'avait pas un château, comportant des tours et de nombreux escaliers, elle vivait plutôt dans une immense demeure sur deux étages avec une présence impressionnante de fenêtres. Son jardin était parmi les plus beau qu'Alex, Kara ou Vasquez avait eu le plaisir de voir. Cependant elle avait autant de domestiques que pourrait avoir un seigneur né dans un château ou un palais. Alex eut du mal à se familiariser avec tout ce nouveau monde.

En accompagnant Kara dans un des couloirs de la demeure Alex cru reconnaître la personne qui marchait face à elles. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme travaillant pour Dame Grant, si elle se rappelait bien elle aidait l'écrivaine pour ses illustrations et vivait dans l'immense résidence. Dame Grant l'avait présentée comme Leslie une de ses protégées. Alex l'avait trouvée légèrement agitée depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées, ses sens s'étaient étrangement réveillées à chaque fois qu'elle croisait l'autre femme. Si J'onn lui avait bien appris quelque chose durant ses années de formation, c'était de faire confiance en ses instincts.

Ce fut d'ailleurs ces même instincts qui la firent se placer devant Kara quand elle vit que Leslie sortait une dague de derrière le livre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. La frappe fut étonnement rapide pour une illustratrice, rapide, forte et violente. Alex vit avec horreur la dague, légèrement incurvée probablement originaire du royaume de Métropolis l'ancien royaume dans lequel avait vécu Dame Grant, transpercer son uniforme en cuir fin puis son torse. Elle entendit Kara crier et la seconde suivante une terrible douleur rayonna au niveau de sa poitrine. La douleur et la surprise la firent chanceler, elle ne s'écrasa pas au sol grâce aux mains de Kara qui la firent s'allonger délicatement. Du coin de l'œil elle vit que Vasquez avait déjà réagit et s'était jetée sur Leslie, maintenant qu'elle était privée de son arme elle n'avait aucune chance contre l'autre garde royal.

" Alex... Alex ! " L'appela Kara.

La blessée leva difficilement les yeux vers sa meilleure amie, elle pouvait voir avec soulagement qu'elle n'avait pas été touchée par l'attaque de Leslie. Alex sentait le sang qui coulant lentement de sa blessure et savait que le pronostic n'était pas en sa faveur même si Leslie avait planté sa dague sur coté droit, à l'opposé du cœur. Elle sentait ses oreilles bourdonner, sa tête tourner et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur les paroles de Kara.

En entrant dans la garde royale elle savait que mourir pour Kara pouvait être une des façons de quitter ce monde. Elle l'avait accepté il y a longtemps et pensait que c'était une des plus belles façons de mourir. Maintenant que son heure était arrivée elle se dit qu'elle aurait tout de même aimer vivre un peu plus. Elle voulait voir Kara se marier, Kara être finalement couronner, sa mère créer d'autres médicaments qui pourrait sauver des vies, elle voulait revoir J'onn et le remercier d'avoir était comme un second père tout comme Alura une autre mère, elle voulait savoir si elle pouvait gagner Astra en combat individuel, elle voulait que Vasquez lui parle de son enfance, elle voulait voir si Lucy et James allaient finalement s'avouer leur amour, elle voulait voir et faire encore tellement de choses.

Au moins Kara était sauvée.

Alex sombra la seconde suivant cette pensée.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

La suite fut des plus étrange pour Alex, elle fut entourée de diverses sensations, diverses odeurs, des contacts, mais surtout des sons. Elle entendit tant de voix différentes.

Celle de Kara, triste et suppliante.

Celle de sa mère, sévère et aimante.

Celle d'Alura, douce et tendre.

Celle de J'onn, forte et chaleureuse.

Celle d'Astra, assurée et passionnante.

D'autres qu'elles ne connaissaient pas.

Finalement elle se réveilla, son premier réflexe fut de se redresser mais une violente douleur dans la poitrine la fit gémir et se laissa tomber contre le matelas dans lequel elle était. Ses yeux se fermèrent instinctivement comme si elle voulait retourner dans le pays des rêves.

" Alex. "

La voix de sa mère la fit rouvrir les yeux. Elle la vit penchée au dessus d'elle puis sa mère passa tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux. Alex sentit qu'elle était en sueur, surement à cause d'une fièvre. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la mère l'en empêcha doucement.

" Bois ça, ça te fera du bien. "

Tant bien que de mal et avec l'aide d'Eliza, Alex parvint à boire la mixture qui lui était proposée. Ce n'était pas vraiment bon, mais elle sentait qu'elle était assoiffée et avait besoin de reprendre des forces. Sa mère continua de caresser ses cheveux en attendant qu'elle récupère complètement ses esprits.

" Kara. " Demanda Alex au bout de quelques minutes de silence, se rappelant subitement de la raison de sa présence dans ce lit.

" Elle va bien... Grâce à toi. "

Alex laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Soudain elle sentit une lourde fatigue s'emparer d'elle, elle essaya de garder les yeux ouverts mais sa mère vit sa bataille interne.

" Repose toi ma chérie, je serai là à ton réveil. Tu as besoin de repos. "

Malgré ses protestations Alex retomba inconscience quelques secondes plus tard. Elle dériva entre conscience et inconscience durant un certain temps, ayant tout juste le temps de boire l'étrange mixture que lui tendait sa mère, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à rester éveillée plus de quelques minutes, la fièvre était finalement partie.

" Que s'est-il passé ? Où sommes nous ? "

Sa mère leva les yeux de son livre pour faire face à sa fille, elle déposa sa lecture sur la table de chevet et s'approcha d'elle. Alex voyait bien qu'elle n'était plus dans la demeure de Dame Grant, elle était dans un château, les murs en pierres étaient équivoques. Or elle n'était pas dans le Palais Royal pour autant.

" Vasquez a maîtrisé Leslie puis elle a appelé à l'aide. Un guérisseur a pris soin de toi quelque temps mais Dame Grant et la Princesse Kara ont décidé de te déplacer. Dame Grant avait peur d'une autre attaque contre la Princesse et Kara ne voulait pas te laisser. Tu as donc été transportée dans le château le plus proche. On est dans le château du Général Astra. "

Alex écarquilla les yeux en entendant la nouvelle, puis elle se rappela d'avoir cru entendre Astra auparavant. Apparemment cela n'avait pas été qu'un simple rêve, Astra était bel et bien ici.

" Pourquoi Kara a été attaquée ? C'est Daxam ? Elle était contre le traité de paix ? "

Eliza secoua la tête avec un sourire désabusée.

" Rien de tout ça. Elle était jalouse de l'attention que portait Dame Grant à la Princesse Kara. "

La garde émit un grognement, elle espéra alors que Vasquez n'avait pas été tendre avec Leslie quand elle l'avait arrêtée.

" Que se passera-t-il pour elle ? "

" Son jugement a eu lieux il y a quelques jours. Elle va rester un long moment dans les cachots du Palais, puis elle travaillera dans les champs de Lor-Aj. " Commenta sa mère avec une certaine satisfaction.

" Où est Kara ? "

" Elle est restée avec toi autant qu'elle a pu, mais elle a du repartir pour le jugement et la Reine va recevoir le Seigneur Allen et sa nouvelle femme cette semaine. "

Alex hocha la tête, sachant que Kara avait des obligations en tant que Princesse de Krypton. Sa mère reprit son livre et lui tendit deux enveloppes.

" La Reine Alura et la Princesse Kara t'ont écrit une lettre pour ton réveil. "

Alex les pris délicatement en fronçant les sourcils.

" J'ai cru entendre la Reine... "

Sa mère lui sourit tendrement.

" Elle est venue me voir dans la minute quand elle a appris la nouvelle. Elle voulait faire le voyage avec moi le plus rapidement possible, elle est venue pour voir la Princesse Kara, bien sûr, mais toi aussi. " Répondit-elle avec fierté. " Elle tient beaucoup à toi. "

Alex sentit ses joues rougir face à cette remarque. Elle savait que la Reine Alura la tenait en estime, après tout elle avait sauvé sa fille d'une mort certaine deux fois maintenant, mais elle savait que c'était plus que cela. Elle espérait qu'Alura voyait en elle une autre fille tout comme elle la considérait comme une autre mère. Alex se rappela des nombreux soirs où la Reine venait lire des histoires à Kara et elle juste avant de s'endormir. Ou de la fois où elle les avait amené pour la première fois au Lac Lytalir et avait passé la journée avec elles à essayer de pêcher des poissons, sans grand succès. Alex avait de nombreux souvenir de la Reine Alura en tant que la mère de Kara de ces 12 ans, année où elle est venue au Palais Royal suite à la mort de son père, jusqu'à ses 16 ans, année où elle est rentrée dans la garde royale pour prendre soin de Kara.

" Je les ai prévenues de ton réveil. La Princesse Kara t'enverra surement une autre lettre. "

En lisant les deux lettres qui lui étaient adressées, celle d'Alura pour la remercier grandement et lui souhaiter un prompt rétablissement, celle de Kara la remerciant aussi tout en lui reprochant légèrement de la laisser dans l'inquiétude, elle se rappela qu'elle était dans le château d'Astra. Malgré les doux reproches de Kara, celle-ci l'informa que sa tante avait à sa disposition les meilleurs guérisseurs, notamment M'gann qui s'était occupée d'elle depuis son arrivée. Le sourire aux lèvres Alex finit de lire la lettre de Kara puis demanda à sa mère du papier et de l'encre afin qu'elle puisse y répondre.

Les jours suivants Alex les passa inlassablement au lit, alternant entre s'alimenter, faire sa toilette avec l'aide de sa mère et quelques fois avec M'gann ainsi que commencer à sortir sur lit et répondre aux lettres. Elle en avait reçut quelques unes de Kara, une réponse d'Alura et même une lettre de la part de Dame Grant qui s'excusa pour son manque de vigilance et la remercia d'avoir sauver la Princesse.

Alex fut reconnaissante à sa mère d'être ici, ne préférant pas s'imaginer Astra l'aidant avec sa toilette par exemple, mais elle essaya de ne pas penser au fait qu'Astra n'était toujours pas venue la voir. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle était pourtant bel et bien dans le château. Cependant elle sentait bien que sa mère commençait à tourner en rond.

" Tu devrais rentrer au Palais maman. " Lui dit-elle.

" Quoi ? "

" Je vais mieux, j'arrive à me lever et je peux m'occuper de moi. Tu n'as plus besoin d'être ici. "

Alex pouvait voir le dilemme dans les yeux d'Eliza. Elle voulait rester au près de sa fille le plus longtemps possible mais elle avait aussi un travail et des personnes qui comptaient sur elle grâce à ses recherches. Ce fut d'ailleurs grâce à certains médicaments que sa mère avait créé que la cicatrice d'Alex lui faisait moins mal.

" Tu m'as dit que la Reine Alura et le Général Astra étaient d'accord pour que je reste ici jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux pour revenir au Palais. Cela sera surement l'histoire de quelques semaines pas plus. " Lui assura-t-elle en prenant la main de sa mère. " Et puis il faut que tu dises à Kara comment je vais exactement... Elle aura pleins de questions à te poser j'en suis sure, déjà que ses lettres sont longues. "

Les deux se mirent à rire gentiment en pensant à la Princesse, puis Eliza baissa les épaules.

" D'accord, je partirai demain. " Concéda sa mère. " Mais apprête toi à recevoir des lettres de ma part aussi. "

Astra vint lui rendre visite le lendemain du départ de sa mère. En entendant toquer à la porte Alex se positionna correctement dans son lit avant d'autoriser l'entrée. La garde se sentit légèrement nerveuse en voyant le Général rentrer dans sa chambre alors qu'elle n'était vêtue que d'une chemise lui arrivant au dessus des genoux. C'était plus facile pour M'gann de venir refaire ses bandages et l'ausculter.

" Général Astra. "

" Je pense que de telles formalités peut disparaître, je suis à la retraite et Astra suffit largement. " Répondit-elle en s'approchant.

Alex hocha la tête, honorée de pouvoir appeler la femme qui était en face d'elle part son simple prénom.

" Je dois dire que quand je t'ai proposé de venir visiter mon château ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête. " Ajouta Astra.

La plus jeune se mit à rire et malheureusement cela la fit bouger brusquement et sa blessure se réveilla. Elle grimaça en se touchant la poitrine et Astra se précipita vers elle avec inquiétude.

" Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas. "

Se massant légèrement sa blessure Alex leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit gentiment.

" Ce n'est rien. "

Astra la regarda quelques secondes pour en être sure puis elle s'assit sur le fauteuil qu'avait occupé sa mère ses derniers temps.

" Je suis venue pour te remercier d'avoir sauver Kara et surtout te féliciter encore pour ta bravoure et ton courage. "

A nouveau Alex se sentir rougir sous les compliments d'Astra.

" Une fois encore je ne faisais que mon devoir. "

" Je sais. " Répondit le Général, reflétant la conversation qu'elles avaient eu lors de l'anniversaire de Kara quelques semaines auparavant. " Est-ce que M'gann s'occupe bien de toi ? " Demanda-t-elle un instant plus tard.

Alex hocha la tête, la guérisseuse d'Astra était effectivement compétente mais aussi discrète et douce. Elle avait récemment appris qu'elle était originaire du royaume de Mars, le même que celui de J'onn. Elle n'était pas certaine mais elle aurait pu jurer d'avoir vu M'gann rougir quand elle avait mentionné son capitaine qui était venu en compagnie de la Reine quand elle avait été inconsciente.

" Très bien. Elle m'aide à marcher autour de cette chambre. "

Astra la regarda quelques instants et Alex se sentit analysée par l'autre femme. Elle se lécha discrètement les lèvres en se demandant à quoi elle pensait. Lentement Astra leva sa main vers elle, Alex fronça les sourcils devant un tel geste qui lui rappelait quand le Général l'avait invitée à danser.

" Veux-tu ? " Demanda Astra.

" Quoi ? " Répondit avec étonnement l'autre femme.

" Marcher autour de la chambre. " Expliqua-t-elle.

La garde réfléchit un court instant, elle ne souhaitait pas qu'Astra la voit quand elle était si faible. Or elle savait que pour se rétablir au plus vite il ne fallait pas qu'elle passe ses journées allongées dans un lit. M'gann avait d'autres personnes à voir aux alentours, dans le village qui bordait le château, et ne pouvait pas être elle tout le temps. Alex hocha la tête et s'assit face à Astra pour se lever. Ensuite elle prit la main qui lui était offerte pour la seconde fois de sa vie. Cette fois ci il n'y avait aucun gant et elle glissa sa main dans celle d'Astra, elle pu sentir la douceur de la peau de l'autre femme. Alex en fut légèrement étonnée car elle savait que la main qui la tira debout avait tué de nombreux ennemis à travers le temps.

Ses pensées sur la douceur de la main d'Astra furent coupées quand elle sentir la douleur de sa blessure se réveiller quelques secondes plus tard. La Général plaça son autre main sur le dos d'Alex pour l'aider à la stabiliser.

" Ça va ? " Demanda-t-elle.

" Oui... Juste... quelques instants. " Grommela-t-elle.

Astra resta tranquillement à ses cotés puis finalement la douleur s'estompa quelque peu et Alex parvint à marcher.

Sa rééducation fut longue, il lui fallait de nombreux jours avant qu'Alex ne réussisse à marcher tout au long de l'étage dans lequel elle était sans être complètement essoufflée. Astra venait l'aider et l'accompagner tous les jours, maintenant que les conflits avec Daxam étaient fini elle avait enfin pu prendre sa retraire. Quand elle en fut capable, elle fit ensuite visiter à Alex son château et lui présenta ses domestiques et employés. Alex nota que le Général connaissait toutes les personnes à son service par leur prénom, elle vit Astra prendre le temps de parler avec eux quasiment tout les jours et Alex pouvait voir qu'elle s'intéressait et connaissait réellement leur vie. Cependant il était vrai qu'ils étaient peu nombreux comparé au nombre de personne qu'il y avait dans le Palais Royal.

Le château d'Astra était beaucoup plus petit que le Palais, mais il n'en était pas moins accueillant. Il était situé près d'une haute montagne et le paysage environnant était à couper le souffle. Alex tomba amoureuse de la bibliothèque qui contenait des livres bien plus intéressant que ceux du Palais. Astra l'introduisit à de nombreux écrits de guerre qu'avait en possession sa famille ainsi que de nombreux contes et légendes, écrits dont elle raffolait depuis toute petite grâce à son père.

Alors qu'Alex allait de mieux en mieux et que M'gann avait donné son accord, Astra lui proposa de reprendre ses entraînements de combats. Les choses se compliquèrent légèrement à partir de là. Alex trouva sa récupération lente, beaucoup trop lente. Elle n'arrivait pas à enchaîner deux mouvements simples sans être essoufflée et la douleur la gênait terriblement. Certains jours la frustration était telle qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

" Ces choses là prennent du temps. " Lui dit Astra en rentrant d'une session particulièrement difficile pour Alex.

" Je sais ! " Souffla Alex. " J'ai déjà était blessée, je sais que c'est long, mais là c'est vraiment trop long. Je n'arrive même pas à tenir une minute. "

" Alexandra. "

Cette dernière se tourna vers Astra, elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant le Général défaire la chemise qu'elle avait mise pour s'entraîner avec elle. La seconde suivante Astra l'avait retiré et avait seulement une brassière qui lui couvrait les seins.

" J'ai aussi été touchée durant mes années de services... " Commença Astra en pointant du doigt les quelques cicatrices qui ornaient son corps.

Alex essaya de se concentrer sur ce que lui disait l'autre femme mais c'était très compliquée quand elle avait sous les yeux le ventre d'Astra nu. Elle pouvait voir, sans surprise, que le Général était en très bonne forme avec son ventre plat laissant entre voir ses abdominaux, ses seins qui semblaient pleins derrière sa brassière et ses bras musclées.

"... M'a fallut plusieurs mois pour celle-ci. "

La garde reporta son attention sur Astra qui était en train de lui parler de certaines de ses blessures. Elle eut envie de répondre à l'autre femme que les situations étaient différentes, Astra avait été touchée à des endroits différents du sien. Elle craignait que ses poumons n'aient été touchés car elle sentait qu'elle manquait d'endurance et que la dague avait traversé de nombreux tissus, en effet quand elle se battait elle sentait aussi des douleurs dans le dos. Cependant elle se tut, préférant admirer la vue qui se trouvait sous ses yeux et qui allait surement alimenter ses rêves déjà non platoniques sur la tante de se meilleure amie.

Le lendemain soir, Astra et Alex discutaient tranquillement autour du feu de la bibliothèque quand la plus jeune lui parla de fait qu'avec Kara elles aimaient partir se balader près du lac Lytalir.

" On adorait y aller avec Alura quand nous étions jeunes. " Répondit Astra avec nostalgie.

" C'est elle qui m'y a amené pour la première fois. " Lui confia-t-elle.

Astra lui sourit et lui raconta ses folles journées en compagnie de sa sœur quand elles essayaient d'échapper à leurs parents et à leurs obligations durant leurs jeunesses. Alex écouta avec admiration les récits de l'autre femme, se sentant honorée de connaitre tant d'histoire de son passé ainsi que celui de la Reine. Soudain la frustration de sa rééducation fut largement compensée par la présence d'Astra.

 **A suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

La Reine Alura, Kara accompagnées entre autre de Vasquez et J'onn arrivèrent dans le château d'Astra quelques jours plus tard. Alex se sentant mieux, son retour au Palais Royal était imminent et la Reine ainsi que Kara avait décidé de venir rendre visite à Astra un certain temps puis repartir en compagnie d'Alex. En voyant sa meilleure amie Kara se jeta dans ses bras, heureuse de la revoir consciente. Habituellement ce n'était pas une réaction qu'on attendait d'une Princesse envers un des membres de sa garde mais ni J'onn son capitaine, Alura sa Reine, Vasquez, Astra ou même les trois autres gardes qui étaient présents n'en firent cas. Tous connaissaient la relation qu'entretenait Alex et Kara depuis leur plus jeune âge. De plus, ils étaient tous admiratif des récentes prouesses de la garde et avaient l'habitude des réactions excessives de joies de la part de la Princesse. En revanche Alex ne fut s'empêcher de rougir quand la Reine Alura l'embrassa tendrement sur le front pour la saluer. Elle eut ensuite droit à des saluts formels mais chaleureux de la part de J'onn, Vasquez et ses autres collègues de la garde royale. Alex pouvait voir de l'admiration dans les yeux de la plus jeune recrue et elle en fut très certainement satisfaite.

Alex passa la plupart des jours suivants en compagnie de Kara, sans rater ses entraînements frustrants avec Astra chaque matins. Un soir la Princesse était avec sa tante et sa mère dans la plus haute tour du château à regarder les étoiles. Alex refusa l'invitation de les accompagner, ayant trop mal à sa blessure car elle avait passé une grande partie de sa journée à cheval à se balader avec Kara et ne voulant pas montrer à la Reine et la Princesse à quel point cela la fatiguait de monter tant de marches. Les mouvements constants du cheval lui avait fait mal, elle redoutait devoir rentrer au Palais sachant qu'elle aurait deux jours de trajet.

La garde eut toute fois la bonne surprise de voir Vasquez se présenter à elle ce soir là, son tour étant finit. Sa collègue lui avait manqué et elle l'invita à prendre place à ses cotés sur son lit. Vasquez la tint au courant des dernières nouvelles du Palais du point de vu des domestiques et des gardes. Alex l'écouta parler avec sérénité. Elle fut reconnaissante à son amie de ne pas parler de sa blessure, elle se doutait que Vasquez, tout comme J'onn et les autres gardes, avait remarqué à quel point elle était diminuée par rapport à la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues. Alex était reconnaissante d'avoir Vasquez dans sa vie, elle lui apportait une certaine paix et une confiance tranquille. Tout était si simple quand elle était là. Elle n'avait jamais besoin de s'expliquer ou s'excuser, Vasquez avait une capacité de compréhension assez impressionnante.

Alex réfléchit un instant à leur relation. Surtout au fait que son amie tout comme elle préférait avoir des femmes pour lui tenir compagnie dans son lit.

Alex pensa brièvement à Lucy Lane, la première femme qu'elle ait jamais embrassé. C'était quelques mois avant d'entrer dans la garde royale, elles étaient toutes les deux dans l'écurie à s'occuper des chevaux quand la fille du Général Lane avait, pas si innocemment, caressé sa main. Alex avait levé les yeux vers l'autre femme et elle s'était penchée pour l'embrasser sans trop réfléchir. Elles avaient passé les minutes suivantes à se bécoter dans l'écurie cachées des yeux de tous. Il y avait eu de nombreux baisers et des caresses part dessus les vêtements. Ce fut à cet instant qu'Alex compris pourquoi elle n'était pas intéressée par les avances de Bryan, le nouveau cuisinier. Malheureusement elle n'eut pas l'occasion de revoir Lucy après ces quelques moments dans l'écurie car elle repartait le lendemain avec sa sœur et son père à Métropolis. Elle n'avait revu l'autre femme que bien plus tard et avait vite compris que les intérêts de Lucy étaient maintenant pour le jeune Seigneur James Olsen. Malgré tout cela n'empêcha pas les deux femmes d'avoir une relation cordiale.

Elle avait rencontré Maggie, quelques années plus tard. Alex n'avait pas rencontré d'autres femmes qui avait spécifiquement attirée son attention depuis ses jeunes années avec Lucy, cependant quand elle avait posé les yeux sur la femme chevalier des Luthor ce fut le coup de foudre. Maggie, plus âgée de quelques années, s'en était aperçue et avait partagé les même affections qu'elle lui portait. Elle devint la première femme avec qui elle ait jamais été entièrement, la femme chevalier lui appris beaucoup sur elle durant les quelques mois que dura leur romance. Une fois encore, l'autre femme dut repartir dans son royaume et les adieux furent déchirants. Elles continuèrent à s'écrire durant quelques temps mais la passion perdit peu à peu de sa splendeur et elles décidèrent de ne plus s'accrocher l'une à l'autre, leur histoire étant trop compliquée, voire impossible. Après Maggie, Alex eut quelques amourettes par ci par là, mais rien de bien sérieux. Elle préférait se concentrer sur son travail et ses obligations en tant que garde royal.

Ses penchants pour la gente féminine n'étaient pas un secret pour son entourage, voire même au delà des murs du Palais. Pour Vasquez en revanche c'était beaucoup moins évident. Alex s'en était rendue compte presque par hasard un jour où le Seigneur Quentin Lance était venue au Palais Royal en compagnie de ses deux filles, Laurel et Sara. Si Alex avait prêté une attention toute particulière à la plus âgée des filles, Laurel, elle avait vu que la plus jeune, Sara, avait capté l'attention de Vasquez. Son amie avait ensuite était assignée, étrangement, à la garde de la jeune Lance durant son séjour dans le Palais. Un beau matin alors que Vasquez et Alex s'entraînaient Alex vit des traces de griffures sur le flanc de son amie. Après avoir lâché une exclamation Vasquez avait simplement haussé les épaules.

" C'est une tigresse au lit. " S'était-t-elle contentée de répondre faisant rire son amie durant de longues secondes avant de reprendre son combat.

Alex reporta son attention sur Vasquez qui finissait de lui expliquer la formation des nouvelles recrues et de comment elle en avait fait pleurer deux au cours des dernières semaines. Elle rit en s'imaginant le pauvre Winn être effrayé par son amie. Alex se demanda avec nostalgie pourquoi il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre elle et Vasquez. Elle savait que les relations entre membres de la garde royale n'était en aucun cas interdites tant qu'elles n'affectaient pas leur travail. Elle regarda tranquillement son amie puis la réponse lui vint naturellement. Malgré leurs attirances communes pour les femmes, il n'y avait jamais eu aucune attirance entre elles. Leur relation n'était pas ainsi. C'était certainement pour le mieux d'ailleurs.

" Il se fait tard, je devrai y aller. " Annonça Vasquez quelques instants plus tard.

Alex soupira, voyant que sa bougie était presque terminée. Son amie avait raison, elles avaient du parler un long moment toutes les deux.

" Tu peux rester si tu veux, ce lit est immense. "

Vasquez, ayant passée une journée aussi éprouvante que celle d'Alex lui en fit reconnaissante. Marcher jusqu'à sa chambre qui était un étage au dessus n'était que peu attrayant.

" Merci. " Répondit-elle avant de se glisser sous les draps pour dormir, ce qu'elle fit en quelques instants.

Deux jours plus tard il fut temps pour Alex de retourner au Palais Royal et de faire ses adieux à Astra, son château et ses domestiques. Elle fut peinée de devoir dire au revoir à bons nombres d'entre eux, notamment M'gann mais rien de valait sa tristesse à quitter Astra. Elle remercia l'ancien Général durant de longs moments pour sa générosité et sa patience.

" On se voit dans quelques semaines. " Lui confia Astra qui allait venir au Palais Royal pour fêter le soliste d'été en compagnie de sa famille. " Prends soin de toi en attendant Brave One. "

Alex rougit légèrement en entendant le surnom que lui avait donné l'autre femme, habituellement elle l'utilisait en privée et pas devant la Reine, Kara ou Vasquez. Elle était certaine que les amies allaient lui poser des questions et la taquiner d'un tel geste de la part de l'autre femme. Cependant le fait que l'ancien Général ait prit le temps de lui donner un tel surnom dépassait ses craintes d'éventuelles moqueries de ses amies.

Elle fut reconnaissante d'être de retour au Palais notamment pour retrouver Kara et sa mère, cependant elle avait oublié à quel point le Palais était grand et bruyant par rapport au château d'Astra. Elle se couchait tout les jours avec des douleurs à la poitrine et au dos à cause des nombreuses escaliers. Rapidement Alex reprit ses entraînements avec Vasquez mais aussi J'onn. Son capitaine se montrait plus ou moins optimiste quand à sa récupération mais la garde blessée pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas convaincu que ses dires. Vasquez quant à elle ne disait rien, se contenant de l'aider à se relever à chaque fois qu'elle finissait au sol, ce qui arrivait à chaque séance. Au bout de quelques temps Alex ne se faisait plus d'illusions, elle n'allait pas pouvoir retrouver la forme qu'avait été la sienne avant sa blessure.

Finalement vint le soliste d'été et une fête fut organisée au Palais Royal pour l'occasion. De plus, le peuple se sentait festif et heureux de savoir que Krypton et Daxam avaient enfin pu s'accorder sur une trêve, dorénavant presque toutes les raisons semblaient être valables pour organiser un événement autant dans le Palais que dans les différents châteaux du royaume.

Alex se tenait aux côtés de Kara, comme souvent durant les fête au Palais, cependant cette fois-ci elle était vêtue d'une robe et non de son traditionnel habit de gala de la garde royale. Officiellement elle faisait toujours partie de la garde, mais n'ayant toujours pas repris du service elle n'avait pas osé revêtir ses vêtements de fonctions.

" Tante Astra ! "

L'exclamation de Kara vit lever les yeux de la brune. Elle vit qu'effectivement l'ancien Général se trouvait près de sa sœur. Un sourire se dessina inconsciemment sur les lèvres d'Alex à la vue de l'autre femme. Kara se précipita vers Astra pour la saluer, laissant Alex seule pour la première fois de la soirée. Alex garda ses yeux sur Astra qui accueillit avec enthousiasme sa nièce. Elle la vit lui caresser tendrement les cheveux en lui parlant quelques instants. Alex avait l'habitude de regarder de loin certaines interactions de Kara avec son entourage quand elle soudain elle se rappela que ce soir là elle avait le droit de rejoindre la Princesse pour saluer Astra à son tour. Elle commença à se déplacer vers l'ancien Général mais elle fut rapidement interrompu par le Seigneur Maxwell.

" Alexandra Danvers. " La salua-t-elle.

Alex essaya de ne pas grimacer en voyant l'autre homme autant qu'en l'entendant l'appeler par son nom complet. Iil sembla que le noble homme se rendit compte de son malaise, il lui sourit avec politesse avant de se se reprendre.

" Ou comment doit-je vous appeler maintenant que vous ne portez plus l'uniforme ? Dame Danvers ? Comme votre mère ? "

" Dame Alex sera suffisant. " Répondit-elle poliment, n'ayant plus prononcer son titre depuis des années.

Il lui sourit à nouveau en hochant la tête. Alex lui rendit gentiment son sourire.

" Bien. Dame Alex, m'accorderiez vous quelques minutes de votre temps ? J'aimerai vous parlez. "

Malgré son envie de retrouver Astra, Alex se trouva curieuse de savoir ce que voulait Maxwell. Elle avait beaucoup côtoyé le jeune Seigneur durant leur adolescence, avant qu'elle ne rejoigne la garde royale. Légèrement plus âgé qu'elle, très intelligent et orphelin très tôt Alex avait toujours respecté l'autre homme. Elle savait que les parents de Maxwell étaient des amis proches de ses parents avant leur mort accidentelle un beau jour dans leur laboratoire car tout comme sa mère, les parents de Maxwell étaient des chercheurs dans la médecine. Cela faisait quelques années qu'elle n'avait pas vu son ancien compère et elle hocha la tête en le suivant.

Maxwell s'éloigna légèrement de la foule mais resta dans la salle de bal. Alex trouva étrange sa façon très polie et protocolaire qu'avait Maxwell envers elle, auparavant il se moquait des titres, cependant elle ne le releva pas. Elle savait que ces dernières années il avait beaucoup travaillé, voyagé, dialogué, fait des alliances et il semblait qu'il avait pris son statut de Seigneur très à cœur, bien plus qu'auparavant. Un simple coup d'œil sur sa posture, ses gestes et ses vêtements montraient qu'il avait un certain pouvoir.

" J'ai entendu parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé chez Dame Grant. "

En entendant ses premiers mots Alex se tendit et sa main se serra autour du verre qu'elle tenait.

" Je suis heureux de vous voir sur pied. " Continua-t-il d'une voix posée.

Le jeune Seigneur laissa quelques instants de silence avant de reprendre ses propos.

" Cependant je sais que suite à cet... incident... vous avez encore du mal à vous en remettre. "

Alex serra les dents mais resta silencieuse.

" Les rumeurs vont vites... " Ajouta-t-il presque en s'excusant.

La brune savait que les gens devaient parler dans son dos, mais en avoir la confirmation n'en était pas moins douloureuse.

" On dit que vous ne pouvez plus combattre comme jadis. "

Alex voulu lui répondre qu'il n'en était rien, or elle même n'était pas convaincue par cela donc elle resta encore silencieuse à attendre de voir où il voulait en venir.

" J'aimerai vous proposer quelque chose pour vous aider à avancer. "

Enfin cette phrase attisa la curiosité d'Alex qui ne fit aucun mouvement pour arrêter Maxwell quand il vit un pas vers elle. Elle se mit à espérer qu'il lui propose une certaine médecine qu'il aurait pu concevoir ou qu'il lui parle d'un rééducateur miracle qu'il connaissait.

Rien ne la prépara pour les mots qu'il prononça avec sérieux et conviction.

" Épousez moi. " Annonça-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

 **A suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

Note : Merci encore à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire, de suivre, des mettre en fav cette histoire même de laisser un petit mot en commentaire. Cela fait toujours plaisir !

 **Chapitre 5**

" Pardon ? " S'exclama Alex avec choc.

" Vous ne pourrez plus faire partie de la garde royale bien longtemps... Il vous faut trouver une échappatoire et je vous l'offre. Épousez-moi ! Vous pourriez venir vivre dans mon château. Vous pourriez m'aider à confectionner de nouveaux remèdes, je sais que vous aimez cela vous aussi. J'ai un laboratoire qui dispose des dernières nouveautés, il est bien plus grand que celui de votre mère. "

Alex était encore sous le choc et laissa son ami d'enfance continuer à essayer de la convaincre.

" Pensez à nos futurs enfants, ils seront si beaux et intelligents. " Dit-il avec une pointe d'arrogance.

La mention d'une éventuelle descendance avec Maxwell fit finalement réagir la brune. Elle s'écarta d'un pas du Seigneur mais celui-ci s'approcha à nouveau.

" Vous seriez libre le reste du temps, j'ai à mon service de nombreux domestiques, tout ce que je demande c'est quelques enfants... "

Maxwell la regarda quelques instants, les yeux calculateurs et intéressés.

" Nous pourrions invitez qui vous voulez durant nos moments intimes si cela peut vous aider... d'autres femmes par exemple. "

Normalement ce genre de remarque aurait fait s'offusquer Alex et elle aurait pu recadrer voire frapper la personne qui les avaient proférés. Cependant elle se sentait confuse car une partie d'elle savait que l'offre de Maxwell était sincère et l'attrait de pouvoir faire autre chose que se morfondre dans le Palais en se voyant diminuée physiquement était effectivement tentant. Elle se doutait aussi que Maxwell était sérieux quant à sa proposition de faire venir des femmes pour l'exciter pour qu'ils puissent avoir des enfants. Mais voulait-elle des enfants ? Voulait-elle des enfants avec Maxwell ? Voulait-elle vraiment tout abandonner ici ?

" Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. " Avoua-t-elle sincèrement.

" Il n'y a pas de pression, considérez mon offre et faites moi part de votre réponse. " Répondit-il avant de prendre délicatement sa main et d'y déposer un chaste baiser.

Alex regarda le jeune Seigneur se fondre dans la foule, elle resta debout au même endroit durant quelques instants puis elle décida de s'éloigner de la salle de bal pour réfléchir un moment. Cela devrait la surprendre mais elle considérait effectivement l'offre de Maxwell et elle voyait clairement les différents avantages mais aussi les inconvenants d'un tel mariage. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait revenir à son était de forme avant sa blessure et cela voulait dire ne pas être efficace pour protéger Kara or protéger Kara c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu faire. Sa mère serait surement heureuse de la voir se marier avec le fils de ses anciens amis, un jeune homme charmant et scientifique comme elle. Alex se souvint d'avoir souvent aidé sa mère avec ses potions et y avoir pris beaucoup de plaisir. Mais voulait-elle vraiment se marier avec un homme ? Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle ne se partageait jamais ainsi la vie de quelqu'un, encore moins un homme, puisqu'elle voulait se consacrer entièrement à la garde royale.

Une blessure avait tout changée.

" Alexandra ? "

Un frisson parcouru l'échine d'Alex en entendant Astra l'appeler. Si elle ne s'était jamais imaginée partager la vie d'un homme s'était justement à cause de se genre de réaction en présence de belles femmes. Les attirances envers les membres de son genre étaient courantes dans le royaume, mais il était très rare de voir des couples de même sexe être officiellement ensemble. Les mariages qui procuraient des héritiers étaient une norme, surtout dans les hautes sphères sociale comme la sienne.

" Bonsoir Astra. " Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

" C'est un plaisir de te revoir, tu m'as manqué ces dernières semaines. J'avais pris l'habitude de te voir dans mon château. "

Alex ne pu s'empêcher de rougir et de sentir son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.

" Le sentiment est réciproque. Tu m'as manqué aussi. "

Malgré la faible luminosité de l'endroit, Alex pu voir l'autre femme sourire.

" Mes domestiques demandent de tes nouvelles. " Ajouta Astra.

" Tu leur transmettras mes amitiés. "

Astra lui fit un léger signe de la tête.

" Tout va bien ? "

Alex vit la préoccupation sur le visage d'Astra, elle avait dû surement la voir parler avec Maxwell puis la voir quitter la salle de réception. L'espace d'un instant Alex voulu mentir à l'autre femme mais elle n'en vit pas l'utilité.

" Le Seigneur Lord vient de me proposer de l'épouser. "

Astra, qui avait l'habitude de cacher ses émotions, parut extrêmement étonnée voire choquée face à l'aveu d'Alex.

" Oh... Je ne savais que vous étiez proches. " Dit-elle presque comme si elle s'excusait.

" Nous ne le sommes pas... Pas comme ça du moins. " Soupira-t-elle.

" Ah. "

Alex regarda au loin, se sentant soudainement nue sous le regard de l'autre femme. Astra resta silencieuse à ses côtés et la plus jeune se mit à espérer qu'Astra lui propose une solution alternative mais il n'en fut rien.

" Je pense que cela plairait à ma mère. "

" Mais et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? On parle de toi, pas de ta mère. "

La garde ne sut quoi répondre. En effet un beau mariage avec un homme de haut rang était un vœux de sa mère mais il semblait que le Seigneur acceptait de la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait. Peut être que ce n'était pas si mal.

" Je ne sais... Il n'est pas très conservateur, il m'a promis la liberté malgré tout mais... "

Alex marqua un temps d'arrêt, voyant dans son esprit toutes les raisons de refuser un tel mariage.

" Il vit loin d'ici. Je ne veux pas partir loin. Certaines personnes sont trop importantes pour moi. " Répondit-elle sans croiser son regard.

Elle pensait à Kara, sa mère, la Reine, J'onn, Vasquez et aussi à Astra mais elle se sentait encore timide et n'osa pas le faire comprendre à l'autre femme.

" Et tu ne l'aimes pas. " Annonça Astra.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Alex.

" Et je ne l'aime pas, mais toi et moi on sait très bien que des fois c'est plus compliqué que ça. "

" Ça ne devrait pas l'être. " Dit Astra avec puissance.

Cette remarque fit faire une embardée au cœur d'Alex et elle se tourna vers l'ancien Général. Elle laissa ses yeux se plonger dans ceux d'Astra durant de longs instants. Soudain une remarque de Maxwell lui revint en tête.

 _On dit que vous ne pouvez plus combattre comme jadis._

Et effectivement elle avait perdu ses compétences de combat ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ne saura jamais qui aurait gagné si elle avait combattu contre Astra. Une pointe de regret s'immisça en elle, si elle l'avait su elle aurait défié l'autre femme avant son accident.

" Veux-tu danser ? "

La question inattendue d'Astra la ramena à la réalité.

" Danser ? Ici ? " Demanda-t-elle en regardant tout autour d'elle comme pour prouver qu'elles n'étaient pas dans la salle de bal.

L'ancien Général haussa négligemment les épaules.

" Pourquoi pas ? Personne ne nous dérangera. "

La chance d'une danse en tête à tête avec l'autre femme était trop bonne pour ne pas la saisir. Alex tendit sa main et Astra la fit voltiger avant de la tenir contre elle. Au loin elles pouvaient entendre la musique qui émanait de la fête. La garde se laissa entraîner dans les bras d'Astra qui dirigea la danse. Contrairement à leur première danse celle-ci semblait beaucoup plus intime car elles étaient seules, dans la semi pénombre et beaucoup plus proches physiquement. Deux danses plus tard des pas se firent entendre au loin ainsi que des gloussement et Alex comprit que leur temps seul était terminé. Elles se sourirent timidement avant de retourner vers la salle de bal, leurs bras se brossant à l'occasion.

XXX

Astra sourit tendrement en voyant sa sœur tanguer légèrement sur ses pieds. Elle glissa son bras autour de la taille de la Reine et la maintint contre elle.

" Allez Alura, c'est l'heure de rentrer. "

Sa jumelle laissa sa tête se reposer contre la sienne en fredonnant.

" Tu as raison. " Lui répondit-elle.

La Reine s'écarta de l'autre femme mais elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec elle. Les deux sœurs saluèrent discrètement Kara, Alex, Eliza et quelques autres invités avant de partir vers la suite royale. Astra regarda les mouvements saccadés de sa sœur en train de se préparer pour dormir.

" Tu es saoule ? " Demanda-t-elle, connaissant la réponse.

" Un peu... Le vin était bon. " Dit-elle en souriant.

Alura lui jeta une chemise de nuit, qui atterrit très loin d'elle. Astra se mit à rire devant l'air boudeur de sa sœur qui avait très clairement raté son tir. Elle se changea à son tour avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit aux côtés d'Alura. L'ancien Général posa sa tête sur le ventre de sa sœur comme elles avaient l'habitude de faire quand elles étaient plus jeunes. Quelques instants plus tard elle sentit les doigts d'Alura jouer avec ses cheveux. Elles restèrent silencieuses durant plusieurs minutes puis Astra lui dit la nouvelle qui ne sortait pas de sa tête depuis qu'elle l'avait apprise.

" Le Seigneur Lord a demandé à Alexandra de l'épouser. "

Les mains d'Alura cessèrent de bouger avant de reprendre leurs mouvements un instant plus tard.

" C'est étonnant... et pas tellement que ça en fait. " Soupira la Reine.

Astra ne répondit pas, elle attendit que l'autre femme élabore sa pensée. Elle avait été loin du royaume durant des années et Alura connaissait le Seigneur Lord bien mieux qu'elle.

" Qu'en pense Alex ? "

L'ancien Général grimaça légèrement.

" Elle ne sait pas trop. Une partie d'elle est tentée mais une autre ne veut pas partir si loin... Et elle ne l'aime pas. "

" Mais toi oui. "

Astra fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

" Quoi ? "

" Tu aimes Alex. " Annonça-t-elle sérieusement, presque comme si elle n'était plus touchée par l'alcool.

" Bien sûr. C'est une excellente guerrière, elle a sauvé la vie de Kara plusieurs... "

" Non Astra... " La coupa Alura. " Tu l'aimes... Tu as des sentiments pour elle. "

L'ancien Général resta silencieuse quelques secondes puis elle ferma les yeux avant de répondre. Elle se l'était avouée il y a quelque temps et elle avait besoin que sa confidente soit au courant même si elle semblait s'en être déjà rendue compte.

" Oui. " Lâcha-t-elle.

" Est-ce que tu lui as dit ? "

" Non. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai fait une chose pareille. "

" Et bien parce que peut être elle pourrait retourner tes sentiments. Il est connu qu'Alex aime prendre les femmes comme amantes. " Répondit Alura de façon décontracté.

Soudain une vague d'espoir submergea Astra en entendant sa sœur. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tout en essayant de retracer ses instants avec Alex pour voir si l'autre femme aurait pu lui faire comprendre qu'elle était effectivement intéressée.

" Vasquez aussi aime les femmes. " Ajouta la Reine avant de se mettre à rire. " Je t'ai raconté la fois où je l'ai surprise avec Sara Lance, la fille du Seigneur des terres de Starling ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant rougir et j'ai vu trop de parties du corps de la jeune Lance que je ne l'aurai voulu. C'était gênant pour toutes les trois. "

Alura continua à rire aidée par le vin qu'elle avait bu plus tôt sans se rendre compte que sa sœur ne riait pas avec elle. Au contraire Astra sentait l'espoir qu'elle avait perçu un peu plus tôt s'évanouir à chaque secondes. En effet après les paroles de sa sœur elle s'était rappelée d'avoir vu Alex et Vasquez un grand nombre fois ensemble et il était indéniable qu'elles avaient une relation privilégiée. Elle se rappela surtout d'avoir vu Vasquez sortir discrètement de la chambre d'Alex quand sa sœur et Kara étaient venues visiter la garde après avoir été blessée chez Dame Grant. Elle fit de son mieux pour chasser cette vision de son esprit, ne voulant pas imaginer ce que les deux femmes avaient pu faire dans la chambre à coucher.

" Vous seriez si bien ensemble toi et Alex. "

Malgré la réflexion de sa sœur, Astra essaya de garder ses espoirs au minimum.

" Il n'est pas coutume pour deux femmes comme nous d'être officiellement ensemble. "

" Je suis la Reine et je l'autorise. Vous pouvez être ensemble, vous pouvez vous marier et si les gens ont peur qu'il n'y ait pas de descendant vous pouvez toujours en choisir un... Il y a pleins de solutions ! " Argumenta vivement la Reine. " Dans mon royaume les gens ont le droit de s'aimer. "

Astra sourit devant l'entrain de sa sœur mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Même si Alex aimait les femmes pourquoi choisirait-elle un vieux Général comme elle plutôt qu'une jeune garde comme Vasquez. Astra se remémora soudain les dires d'Alex qui ne souhaitait pas partir loin du Palais car des personnes la retenait ici. A l'époque elle avait pensé qu'elle parlait de Kara, Eliza, Alura voire J'onn mais maintenant elle comprenait qu'elle voulait aussi parler de Vasquez.

" Ouais ça serai bien. " Continua Alura.

L'ancien Général sortit de ses pensées sur Alex et Vasquez pour en revenir à la conversation avec l'autre femme.

" Ça te ne ferait pas bizarre ? Je veux dire je suis ta sœur et je sais que tu considère Alex comme ta fille. "

" Honnêtement non. Comme tu le dis je l'aime comme ma fille et je veux qu'elle puisse s'épanouir. Je sais que le Seigneur Lord ne la rendrait pas totalement heureuse, il n'a pas un fond méchant mais... Il ne l'aimerait pas comme toi tu pourrais l'aimer. "

Les mots d'Alura la touchèrent jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur. Astra se déplaça dans le lit pour prendre sa sœur dans ses bras.

" Merci Alura. "

La plus âgée des jumelles se blottit dans les bras de l'autre en soupirant de joie.

" Je t'ai déjà dit combien j'étais soulagée de te savoir à la retraite ? Je sais que l'action doit te manquer mais... Je n'ai plus besoin de m'inquiéter pour toi et je suis heureuse de pouvoir te voir aussi souvent. "

Astra sourit, sachant que l'alcool rendait sa sœur plus affectueuse mais ses mots la touchèrent tout de même.

" Moi aussi je suis heureuse d'être ici. " Répondit-elle sincèrement en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de sa jumelle.

L'ancien Général garda Alura dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'endorment tout les deux.

 **A suivre**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Alex eut beaucoup de mal à dormir cette nuit là, la proposition de Maxwell l'empêchant de se reposer correctement. Elle fit un cauchemar mettant en scène son ami d'enfance dans une chambre avec elle. Maxwell invitait Astra à prendre part à leur ébats mais l'ancien Général préférait coucher avec le Seigneur plutôt qu'elle et Alex dut les regarder faire l'amour toute la nuit. Suite à ce rêve à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux elle revoyait Maxwell prendre Astra qui en redemandait encore et encore. Alex se sentit malade une grande partie de la nuit et elle savait que c'était à cause de ce rêve, plutôt de ce cauchemar, et non de l'alcool de la fête de la veille.

Aux premières lueurs du jour la brune se leva, après avoir déjeuné en compagnie de J'onn qui était lui aussi déjà debout elle décida de prendre son cheval et d'aller faire une petite balade. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir trop longtemps car son dos la faisait souffrir d'une si courte et mauvaise nuit et être sur un cheval n'allait pas l'arranger. Cependant elle avait besoin de prendre l'air pour s'évader de ses idées noires. Finalement elle arriva jusqu'au lac Lytalir, le fameux lac dont Kara et elle raffolaient étant jeunes. Elle laissa son cheval manger l'herbe qui se trouvait non loin et elle décida de plonger dans l'eau.

L'eau fraîche lui fit un bien fou, elle resta une bonne partie de la matinée à se baigner puis à se réchauffer sur l'herbe verte en compagnie de son cheval. Allongée dans l'herbe Alex comprit très clairement ce que voulait lui dire son subconscient à l'aide de ses rêves : elle ne voulait pas épouser Maxwell. Malgré les avantages qu'il lui proposait elle ne se projetait pas dans une telle vie. Elle se maudit quelques instants en se demandant pourquoi son subconscient avait eu besoin d'utiliser Astra pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Maintenant elle avait d'horribles images dans la tête qu'elle espérait rapidement oublier.

En revenant au Palais Royal, l'esprit beaucoup plus clair, Alex se sentait bien mieux. Cependant elle fut déçue d'apprendre que sa longue balade lui avait fait rater le départ d'Astra qui avait dû partir un peu plus tôt car les cuisines de son château avaient pris feu dans la nuit. Malgré le départ précipité d'Astra la décision qu'avait prise Alex ne changeait pas, elle décida donc qu'il était temps d'en parler à sa mère. Kara avait reçu une nouvelle lettre de Dame Grant, dans ces moments là la Princesse aimait être seule pour la lire et elle décida de ne pas déranger préférant en parler avec sa mère auparavant.

" Maman ? "

Eliza leva les yeux vers sa fille qui venait de rentrer dans son laboratoire.

" Oui ma chérie ? "

Alex se lécha les lèvres, elle avait pris sa décision de ne pas épouser Maxwell. Mais que ferait-elle si Eliza lui disait qu'elle voulait de ce mariage ?

" Hier soir le Seigneur Lord m'a demandé de l'épouser. " Annonça-t-elle le plus rapidement possible.

Eliza eut une réaction presque similaire à celle d'Astra la veille.

" Vraiment ? " Demanda-t-elle choquée.

Alex fut légèrement surprise de voir une telle réponse de sa mère, s'étant attendue à ce qu'elle saute de joie.

" Oui, il sait que je ne pourrai pas rentrer à nouveau dans la garde royale donc il m'a proposé une alternative. "

Malgré leur vérité dire ces mots pour la première fois à voix haute fut très dur pour la jeune femme.

" Mais je pensais que... " Commença sa mère avant de se taire quelques instants.

Eliza regarda sa fille et Alex eut l'impression d'avoir 16 ans à nouveau et de lui annoncer qu'elle allait rentrer dans la garde royale pour protéger Kara.

" Est-ce que tu veux l'épouser ? " Demanda-t-elle.

Alex inspira un grand coup avant de répondre.

" Non. "

Sa mère lui sourit tendrement puis posa sa main sur la sienne.

" Alors c'est simple, tu refuses son offre. " Répondit-elle simplement.

" Vraiment ? " Demanda Alex, cette fois ci c'était elle qui était choquée.

Eliza haussa les épaules.

" Bien sûr, si tu ne veux pas l'épouser personne ne t'y oblige. C'est ta vie Alex, tu en fais ce que tu veux. "

Alex sentit la gorge se nouer et ses yeux s'humidifier. La seconde suivante elle se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

" Merci maman. "

La blonde lui rendit son étreinte avant de se détacher.

" Tu pensais que j'allais t'obliger à l'épouser ? "

Soudain l'ancienne garde se sentit coupable devant l'air blessée de sa mère.

" Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais..." Confessa-t-elle.

" Ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur Alex, rien de plus. Si tu es heureuse dans la garde royale ça me va, si tu es heureuse avec le Seigneur Lord ça me va, si tu es heureuse ici ça me va aussi... "

Alex sourit à sa mère qui semblait avoir longuement mûrie ses envies depuis la mort de son mari et soudain elle sut ce qu'elle voulait faire pour la suite.

" J'aimerai t'aider dans tes travaux, comme avant... "

Les yeux de sa mère se mirent à briller de joie.

" Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir ma chérie. "

Eliza la tira à nouveau dans un câlin puis lui présenta avec enthousiasme ses derniers travaux pour qu'elle puisse se familiariser. La proposition de Maxwell fut finalement un tournant pour Alex. Cela lui permit de s'avouer, ainsi qu'aux autres qu'elle n'était plus apte à faire partie de la garde royale. Elle décida d'en informer Kara, Alura et J'onn le plus rapidement possible. Cependant en voyant sa mère lui parler avec passion de sa dernière trouvaille elle décida que cela pouvait attendre l'après midi.

Après avoir manger en compagnie de sa mère, Alex partit donc à la recherche de Kara pour lui annoncer les récentes nouvelles. Elle apprit que la Princesse était encore dans sa chambre à répondre à la lettre de Dame Grant. Devant les portes de la chambre se trouvait deux gardes donc Vasquez. Quand Alex croisa le regard de son amie elle put y lire de la compassion et elle se demanda si la garde savait à l'avance ce qu'elle comptait dire à Kara. Vasquez, comme souvent, avait une vision d'ensemble des choses et à l'air décidé d'Alex elle avait dû en conclure qu'elle allait annoncer à Kara qu'elle quittait la garde royale. S'il le fallait elle était même déjà au courant de la demande en mariage de Maxwell. Des fois Vasquez semblait vraiment avoir des oreilles partout, non pour la première fois Alex se dit que son amie aurait dû être espionne plutôt que garde.

Vasquez lui accorda un léger signe de la tête pour l'encourager puis Alex entra dans la chambre de la jeune femme qu'elle considérait comme sa petite sœur. Elle la trouva assise à son bureau avec un nombre impressionnante de bouts de papiers autour d'elle. Il semblait qu'elle avait écrit plusieurs réponses à Dame Grant mais aucunes ne l'avait satisfaite. Alex sourit légèrement en voyant l'effet que faisait l'écrivaine passionnée à la Princesse. Kara leva les yeux vers elle et en remarquant la brune sur le pas de la porte elle lui rendit son sourire avant de laisser tomber sa plume.

" Alex ! Que fais-tu ici ? " Demanda-t-elle.

La brune s'avança dans la pièce et s'assit sur le lit de Kara.

" J'ai quelque chose à te dire. "

Rapidement la blonde prit place à ses côtés l'air inquiet.

" Tout va bien ? "

" Oui... Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. "

Alex vit la Princesse croiser ses jambes pour lui face elle sur son taille dans une position en tailleur. Kara ne prenait jamais la peine de faire bonne figure devant elle, même si elle était destinée à devenir Reine un jour. Quand elles étaient toutes les deux elles étaient juste Alex et Kara.

" Hier Maxwell m'a demandé de l'épouser. "

Un ange passa, puis Kara se mit à rire à gorge déployée pendant quelques instants mais en voyant l'air sérieux de sa sœur elle se stoppa.

" Tu lui a dit non pas vrai ? "

" Je lui ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir. "

Il ne restait plus aucune trace d'amusement sur le visage de Kara.

" Quoi ? Mais... Mais... "

Alex prit les mains de la blonde en voyant qu'elle commençait à paniquer.

" Je ne compte pas l'épouser. "

Kara se détendit visiblement en l'entendant prononcer ces mots.

" Mais quand il m'a demandé en mariage c'était parce qu'il a osé dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas. "

La Princesse fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant où elle en voulait venir.

" Je ne peux plus faire partie de la garde royale Kara. Je ne peux plus te protéger comme avant. "

Soudain les yeux de Kara s'adoucirent et elle serra les mains d'Alex qu'elle avait toujours dans les siennes.

" Alex tu m'as protégée durant des années et me protéger ça ne veut pas forcément dire une protection physique. J'ai besoin de ta présence aussi. Si tu avais accepté d'épouser Maxwell tu aurais dû partir si loin... "

Alex hocha la tête en entendant l'échos de ses pensées dans les paroles de Kara.

" Et après la dernière fois... J'ai failli te perdre parce que tu devais me protéger. Je sais que c'est horrible ce que je vais dire mais je préfère que tu ne sois dans la garde royale comme ça tu me mettras plus ta vie en danger moi. Si quelqu'un doit mourir pour moi je préfère que se soit tout le monde sauf toi. "

" Kara... " Soupira Alex.

" Je sais que c'est égoïste comme pensée, mais ça reste la vérité. "

" Tu sais que ça ne m'empêchera pas de me mettre ma vie en danger pour toi à nouveau si je le dois. " L'avertit la brune.

Kara se mit à rire doucement.

" Je sais tête de mule. " Répondit-elle en la frappant gentiment.

" Je vais travailler avec ma mère. "

" Vraiment ? C'est génial ! Tu adorais travailler dans son laboratoire. " S'exclama la Princesse. " Et puis, ça veut dire que restera ici. " Ajouta-t-elle presque timidement.

" Et oui... Tu n'es pas encore débarrassée de ta grande sœur. " Lui répondit-elle.

" Ça me va très bien. "

Alex lui sourit puis ses yeux se posèrent sur un des nombreux papiers qui jonchaient la chambre.

" Tu as besoin d'aide pour répondre à Dame Grant . "

Kara se leva précipitamment et se positionna devant son bureau comme pour le protéger. Alex comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle s'approche de ses lettres et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant cette action.

" Non c'est bon. "

" D'accord d'accord. Je te laisse lui répondre alors. " La rassura-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Alex laissa donc Kara dans sa chambre à se triturer le cerveau pour trouver une réponse qui lui convenait. Maintenant que Kara était au courant, elle devait l'annoncer à J'onn. Elle trouva son mentor dans les jardins en train de surveiller la Reine qui composait tranquillement un bouquet. Elle savait qu'elle devait aussi le dire à Alura, mais elle voulu en informer son capitaine avant.

" Est-ce que je peux te parler ? " Lui demanda-t-elle.

L'homme du royaume de Mars hocha la tête et s'écarta légèrement de la Reine, mais Alex savait qu'il avait toujours les yeux sur elle au cas où.

" Je t'écoute. " Répondit-il de sa voix profonde.

Tout comme pour Vasquez, Alex se demanda brièvement si J'onn n'était pas déjà au courant de ce qu'elle comptait lui dire.

" J'ai bien réfléchi et... "

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, le dire à sa mère ou à Kara c'était quelque chose mais le dire à son chef en était une autre. Cela rendrait les choses vraiment réelles et définitives. Face à elle J'onn la regardait avec compassion comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées et s'il la comprenait.

" Je ne peux plus faire partie de la garde royale. "

" Tu en es sûre ? "

Alex fut touchée qu'il lui laisse une autre chance, mais sa décision était sans appel.

" Oui. " Dit-elle, mettant ainsi définitivement fin à sa carrière.

J'onn posa sa main sur son épaule.

" Je comprends. Cela m'attriste même si je m'y attendais. Tu étais la meilleure Alex car tu aimes sincèrement Kara mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai tout mon possible pour m'assurer que ta relève sois assurée. " Promit-il.

Les mots de J'onn lui réchauffèrent le cœur à un point qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonné.

" Merci capitaine. " Répondit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Il lui sourit légèrement puis ils se séparèrent.

" Je dois le dire à la Reine. "

Alura fut désolée d'apprendre la nouvelle mais elle remercia à nouveau abondamment Alex d'avoir sauver la vie de sa fille deux fois depuis sa prise de fonction. Alex se douta que la fin de sa carrière allait être un des potins du Palais et du royaume pour les prochains jours.

En retournant vers le Palais elle décida qu'il était de temps de dire à Maxwell qu'elle était flattée mais qu'elle refusait sa demande.

 **A suivre**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

" Dame Alex ? "

Alex leva les yeux du livre botanique qu'elle était en train d'étudier en entendant son nom. Elle vit un jeune homme, surement dans la fin de son adolescence sur le pas de la porte du laboratoire de sa mère.

" J'ai une lettre pour vous. " Dit-il.

Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher et elle reconnu le sceau d'Astra sur la lettre qu'il lui tendit. Elle cacha un sourire en prenant la lettre, sachant que sa mère était aussi dans la pièce.

" Merci. "

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avant de repartir aussi discrètement qu'il n'était venu. Malgré son envie de lire immédiatement son courrier Alex se força à continuer à travailler. Tout comme Kara et ses échanges avec Dame Grant, elle aimait être seule pour découvrir les lettres d'Astra. En effet sa mère comprendrait instantanément ses sentiments pour l'ancien Général si elle voyait comment de simples mots pouvaient la faire sourire.

Astra et elle avaient commencé une correspondance écrite après le départ précipité de la plus âgée le lendemain sur solstice d'été. Alex fut la première à lui écrire pour l'informer qu'elle avait refusé la position de Maxwell et qu'elle comptait travailler aux côtés de sa mère. Depuis les deux femmes s'écrivaient pour prendre des nouvelles, notamment de la blessure d'Alex qui ne semblait jamais réellement guérir, pour parler des différents voyages qu'elles comptaient faire, des nouvelles personnes qu'elles rencontraient, des avancés d'Alex dans son nouveau travail, des déboires dans le château d'Astra et pour continuer de partager leurs passions pour les différents écrits de guerres ou légendes des différents royaumes. Il arrivait même qu'Astra lui fasse parvenir des écrits de sa bibliothèque. Cependant, malgré les nombreuses lettres échangés avec le temps, Alex trouvait l'autre femme à manquer. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vu et Astra avait du récemment partir pour le royaume de Daxam, la paix entre les deux royaumes étaient toujours d'actualité mais le souverain avait demandé une audience et le nouveau chef des armées de Krypton avait demandé à Astra de venir. Même si elle était officiellement à la retraire, elle n'avait pu refuser une telle invitation.

Malheureusement Astra dû partir en même temps que tombait l'anniversaire d'Alex. Elle s'en était longuement excusée des semaines auparavant. L'ancien garde savait qu'elle n'y était pour rien, mais elle n'en fut pas moins déçue de savoir que l'autre femme ne pourrait être présente. Contrairement aux années précédentes où son anniversaire n'avait été qu'un petit événement dans le Palais, J'onn lui donnait la journée et elle la passait avec Kara, sa mère et Alura. Cette fois-ci la Reine et la Princesse décidèrent de faire les choses en grands et elles organisèrent une énième fête dans le Palais. Elle fut en comité plus restreint que les fêtes habituelles mais la liste des invités s'éleva tout le même à une soixantaine de personne. Alex fut reconnaissante à Kara et Alura de ne pas avoir invité Maxwell pour l'occasion car même s'il avait relativement bien prit la nouvelle de son refus, elle se sentait encore un peu gênée d'être en sa présence.

Ce soir là Alex fut submergée de cadeaux au même titre qu'avait pu l'être la Princesse ou la Reine pour leurs anniversaires, elle comprit rapidement que c'était une façon pour les gens de la remercier d'avoir sauver la vie de Kara des mois auparavant. Par exemple Dame Grant, qui insistait pour qu'elle aussi l'appelle Cat, lui avait offert une bibliothèque entière et elle se demandait encore comment elle allait pouvoir mettre ce cadeau dans ces quartiers. Peut-être qu'elle allait devoir demander à Alura de lui laisser prendre une pièce dans le Palais. L'écrivaine lui assura que tout avait été pris en charge et que les écrits qu'elle allait avoir à sa disposition seraient à son goût. Son sourire énigmatique quand elle lui avait annoncé cela la fit s'inquiéter légèrement puis elle vit que parmi les nombreux récits de guerres, légendes, fables, écrits de recherches, il y avait aussi des romans d'amour mais aussi érotiques qui mettaient en scène les femmes entre elles. Alex avait légèrement rougit sous l'œil taquin de Cat.

Alors que la soirée touchait à sa fin Alex regardait avec amusement Sara Lance flirter avec Vasquez qui essayait de rester stoïque. Cependant elle ne rata pas l'œil très intéressée de son amie vers la jeune femme. Alex savait que bientôt Vasquez allait passer sa relève et donc qu'elle et Sara allaient être introuvables pour quelques temps.

" M'accorderiez vous cette danse. "

Alex se tourna si rapidement vers la voix qu'elle sentit sa cicatrice protester à ce moment brusque. Cependant elle n'en avait que faire car face à elle se trouvait Astra. Le Général Astra dans sa tenue officielle.

" Astra ? " Demanda-t-elle, la voix légèrement plus aiguë qu'à l'accoutumé.

L'autre femme lui sourit timidement. Encore sous le choc Alex la regarda avant de poser sa main sur le bras d'Astra, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien ici.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? "

" Et bien je ne pouvais pas rater ton anniversaire... Donc j'ai réussis à me libérer quelques temps. " Expliqua-t-elle.

Comprenant enfin qu'Astra avait fait tout se chemin pour venir la voir, le visage d'Alex s'illumina d'un sourire. Elle eut la très forte envie de prendre l'autre femme dans ses bras mais elle était encore consciente du monde qui l'entourait, notamment de Kara qui la regardait avec joie. Elle aussi semblait heureuse de voir sa tante ce soir.

" Alors ? " Demanda Astra en levant sa main.

Sans hésitation Alex lui prit et pour la troisième fois en plusieurs mois elle se laissa entraîner par Astra qui mena la danse. Malgré les milliers de questions qui lui passaient par la tête Alex parvint à se taire pour simplement profiter de la présence d'Astra à ses côtés. Alex voulu danser avec Astra pour le reste de la soirée mais elle savait qu'elle avait d'autres invités et elle ne voulait pas mettre la pièce à l'oreille à son entourage sur ses vrais sentiments envers Astra. Même si elle pouvait sentir que Cat Grant les regardaient avec attention quand elle ne parlait pas avec Kara. Se sentant surveillée par l'écrivaine Alex s'écarta légèrement de la piste de danse pour questionner Astra.

" Pour combien de temps tu restes ? "

" Je pars bientôt. Je ne peux rester que quelques heures. Après la fête j'en profiterai pour faire le point avec Alura sur Daxam puis je devrais repartir."

" Oh. " Souffla Alex avec déception mais compréhension.

" J'ai entendu dire que Cat t'avais offert un sacré cadeau. "

Les yeux d'Alex s'allumèrent à la mention de sa nouvelle bibliothèque.

" En effet. "

" Je l'ai aidé pour choisir certains livres, j'espère que tu me tiendras au courant de ceux que tu as aimé. "

Dans son esprit les livres érotiques et romantiques flashèrent un instant et elle sentit à nouveau rougir mais elle se doutait qu'Astra parlait des autres livres, notamment ceux de guerres. Alex hocha la tête avant de lui répondre, les deux femmes parlèrent quelques minutes mais rapidement elles furent interrompus, la présence d'Astra lui valu de nombreuses sollicitations. Alex passa donc l'heure suite à boire légèrement trop de vin en regardant Astra parler avec certains de ses invités. Kara vint à sa rencontre ce qui lui permit de penser à autre chose qu'au fait qu'elle voudrait qu'Astra soit en train de discuter et plaisanter avec elle.

" Merci beaucoup pour la soirée Kara. " Dit-elle en la lâchant des yeux pour se tourner vers la blonde

" C'est normal ! Tu as tellement sacrifié pour moi Alex. Je voulais faire quelque chose toi. "

Alex sentit son cœur fondre et elle prit sa sœur dans ses bras.

" Merci. "

" C'est génial que ma tante soit venue ce soir. " S'exclama Kara en relâchant l'éteinte.

" Oui. " Soufflait-elle rêveusement.

" Arf, le Général Lane. La pauvre elle n'est pas sortie d'affaire. " Commenta la Princesse en regardant Astra qui discutait avec l'homme militaire.

Alex hocha la tête en finissant son verre d'un trait.

" Je pense que je vais aller me coucher. " Annonça Kara quelques instants plus tard.

La plus âgée regarda la salle de bal, il ne restait plus grand monde. Elle vit d'ailleurs avec amusement que ni Vasquez ni Sara Lance étaient en vue. Il restait la Reine qui parlait à une de ses cousines éloignées, le Général Lane, Astra et d'autres militaires, Lucy et James, Quentin Lance, sa fille aînée Laurel ainsi que le prétendant de cette dernière Oliver avec sa petite sœur et leur mère.

" Moi aussi. " Souffla Alex, sentant que le vin commençait à lui monter à la tête.

Soudain l'attrait de son lit fut plus important que la soirée, malgré la présence d'Astra. Elle avait bien comprit que son temps avec elle était finit pour ce soir là. Les deux sœurs décidèrent donc de saluer les derniers invités.

" Merci encore d'être venue Général. " Dit formellement Alex à Astra.

Elle voulait lui dire bien plus de chose mais le regard du Général Lane la dérangeait plus qu'autre chose. Elle cru lire les même regrets sur le visage d'Astra cependant elle ne s'éternisa pas. Kara sembla avoir moins de scrupules car elle prit Astra dans ses bras sans la moindre hésitation.

Kara raccompagna ensuite Alex jusqu'à ses quartiers et après avoir remercié à nouveau la Princesse pour ses cadeaux ainsi que la fête, l'ancienne garde rentra dans sa chambre. Se sentait un peu plus légère grâce au vin Alex prit tout son temps pour se préparer. Elle venait tout juste de se glisser dans sa robe de chambre quand elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Alex sourit, pensant qu'il s'agissait de Kara mais elle eut la surprise de trouver Astra sur le pas de sa porte. Malgré le fait que l'autre femme l'ai vu plus déshabillée quand elle avait été blessée, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau en la voyant.

" Astra, hey. " L'accueillit-t-elle un peu maladroitement.

Astra lui sourit et Alex fut frapper à nouveau à quel point elle était belle, surtout dans cette tenue.

" Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais partir sans te donner ton cadeau ? " La taquina-t-elle.

Alex lui rendit son sourire timidement.

" Ta présence était suffisante. " Répondit-elle, mais elle s'écarta tout de même pour la laisser rentrer.

Elle n'en était pas certaine, mais Alex jura voir les joues d'Astra se rosir.

" Pour toi. " Dit-elle en tendant à l'ancienne garde un paquet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

En le prenant Alex constata qu'il était plus lourd qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait contenir. Sans attendre plus longtemps elle déballa son présent.

L'air quitta ses poumons en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait.

" Astra... " Chuchota-t-elle. " Je ne peux accepter. "

Elle leva les yeux vers l'autre femme et sentit qu'elle avait des larmes qui se formaient. Entre ses mains elle tenait la célèbre dague ayant appartenu à Kal-El, le fondateur du royaume de Krypton et ancêtre d'Astra, Alura et Kara. C'était avec cette dague qu'il avait tué le dernier des dragons, mettant fin à un combat entre les Hommes et ces créatures qui étaient si vieux que personne ne se souvenait de quand ou comment le conflit avait éclaté. La dague était connue de tous, elle était représenté dans de nombreux livre, elle avait une valeur inestimable car non seulement c'était une des rares reliques qu'il restait de Kal-El mais en plus sur la lame il restait du sang de dragon.

Et cette dague lui était offerte comme cadeau.

" Elle est à moi, j'en fais ce que je veux et je veux te l'offrir. Peut-être que tu peux prendre le sang qu'il reste et l'étudier. Ou tu peux la garder telle qu'elle. C'est comme tu veux Alexandra. "

Alex fut surprise de la réponse d'Astra, jamais elle n'oserait toucher au sang qui se trouvait sur cette dague. Elle en connaissant la trop grande importance symbolique. Elle serra ses mains autour de son incroyable présent et sentit des larmes qui s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Soudain elle passa un bras autour d'épaule d'Astra et tira l'autre femme dans un câlin pour la remercier, gardant son autre bras contre elle tout en tenant fermement la dague. La seconde suivante elle sentit Astra retourner son étreinte sans hésiter. Alex ferma les yeux quelques instants pour profiter au maximum de ce moment. Elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre un long moment mais trop tôt Astra se détacha d'elle.

" Je dois y aller. Je suis déjà en retard. Joyeux anniversaire Alexandra. " Dit Astra avant de déposer un doux baiser sur la joue de l'autre femme.

Aussi vite qu'elle était venue, Astra fut partie. Alex toucha bêtement sa joue où avaient été les lèvres d'Astra puis elle se laissa tomber disgracieusement sur son lit un sourire stupidement heureux accrochés sur ses lèvres. Elle se demanda brièvement si elle était plus heureuse qu'Astra lui ait offert la dague de Kal-El ou qu'elle l'ait embrassée sur la joue.

 **A suivre**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Alex sourit en voyant le château d'Astra se dessiner au loin. Cela faisait plus d'un mois depuis son anniversaire avec l'apparition surprise d'Astra et Kara lui avait proposé de l'accompagner voir sa tante pour quelques jours. En s'approchant du château Alex se rappela de la longue période qu'elle avait passé entre ces murs suite à sa blessure. Alors qu'ils ne leur restait que quelques dizaines de minutes à parcourir pour arriver Astra vint à leur rencontre sur son cheval pour finir le chemin en leur compagnie.

Astra mena ensuite sa nièce et Alex dans leurs chambres respectives pour qu'elles puissent se rafraîchir après leur voyage. La brune constata avec joie qu'Astra la conduisait dans son ancienne chambre. Astra, qui avait insisté pour prendre ses affaires, déposa sa valise près de son lit. Alex ouvrit l'armoire et vit avec satisfaction que la plus part des affaires qu'elle avait porté durant son séjour se trouvait toujours là. Astra lui avait prêté certains de ses propres vêtements et elle en avait fait faire pour son invitée blessée.

" J'avais espoir que tu reviendrais. " Dit avec tendresse l'autre femme.

Alex lui sourit en prenant la tenue qu'elle avait l'habitude de mettre quand elle s'entraînait le matin avec Astra. Les yeux de l'ancien Général se posèrent sur les vêtements.

" Si tu veux on peut remettra ça demain. " Lui proposa Astra.

Alex avait plus ou moins continué de s'entraîner certains matins en compagnie de Vasquez ou J'onn malgré avoir quitté la garde.

" Avec plaisir. " Répondit-elle.

" Génial ! On se voit pour le repas, il sera servit dans une heure. "

Alex hocha la tête puis regarda Astra sortir de sa chambre. Elle s'installa quelques instants sur le lit qu'elle avait occupé des mois plus tôt et elle se rendit compte qu'elle se sentait apaisée d'être de retour ici.

En sortant de sa chambre un peu plus tard elle croisa plusieurs des domestiques qui la saluèrent avec enthousiasme, elle prit le temps de discuter avec un grand nombre d'entre eux et finalement elle faillit arriver en retard pour le repas. Ensuite avec Kara elles partirent se coucher peu de temps après le repas car le voyage les avait grandement fatigué et Alex sentait que sa blessure la faisait encore un peu souffrir. Astra s'en rendit compte et fit venir M'gann pour qu'elle viennent l'ausculter. La guérisseuse fut heureuse de la retrouver mais elle ne lui apprit rien de nouveau sur sa blessure appart qu'elle avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Le lendemain Alex enfila avec joie ses habits pour affronter Astra, l'espace d'un instant elle se laissa emporter par la nostalgie de ses jours de récupération et ses pas l'emportèrent jusqu'au patio aménagé où elle et Astra avaient l'habitude de s'entraîner. Voyant qu'elle était la première arrivée elle commença à s'étirer et quelques minutes plus tard l'ancien Général la rejoignit. Les deux femmes passèrent plus d'une heure à s'affronter mais Alex se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait plus d'une danse plutôt qu'un réel entrainement, ce qui lui allait très bien car sa blessure se faisait toujours sentir.

" Tu as fait des progrès. " Lui dit Astra.

Alex bu un verre d'eau qu'un domestique avait amené un peu plus tôt.

" Un peu, mais ce n'est toujours pas suffisant. Je ne veux pas risquer la vie de Kara par fierté. "

Astra hocha la tête, ne voulant pas non mettre la vie de sa nièce en jeu.

" Tu pourrais rentrer dans l'armée. "

Alex lui sourit mais elle secoua la tête.

" J'aime me battre c'est vrai, mais pour protéger par pour attaquer. Je veux dire... "

Elle essaya de trouver ses mots pour expliquer sa pensée.

" J'ai voulu rentrer dans la garde royale pour protéger Kara et la Reine. C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu et partir loin... en compagne... Je sais que c'est important mais... pas pour moi. "

" Je comprends. " Annonça calmement Astra.

Alex espéra ne pas avoir vexé Astra qui avait fait toute sa carrière dans l'armée.

" Veux-tu m'accompagner à la rivière ? Cela nous fera un bien fou. " Demanda Astra quelques instants plus tard en pointant du doigt leurs habits couvert de sueur.

L'ancienne garde accepta avec joie, se rappelant des balades qu'elles avaient faites des mois auparavant. Alex était toujours étonnée de voir qu'Astra n'avait pas de garde rapprochée qui l'accompagnait quand elle sortait hors du château. Bien sûr la rivière n'était qu'à une dizaine de minutes à pied et elle savait qu'Astra pouvait se défendre seule, mais elle ne pourrait rien faire si des archers étaient cachés et décidaient d'attaquer. Cependant elle apprécia le fait d'être réellement seule avec l'ancien Général surtout quand elle vit l'autre femme retirer tous ses vêtements pour rentrer dans l'eau. Alex en fit de même puis rejoignit Astra dans l'eau fraîche. La rivière qui passait près du château d'Astra n'était pas comme le Lac Lytalir qui étaient une immense étendue d'eau, cette rivière était bien plus petite et l'eau leur arrivait à la taille. Ce qui obligea Alex à faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas regarder les seins d'Astra à chaque secondes.

Sa maîtrise de soi fut à nouveau mise à l'épreuve lorsque l'autre femme sortit lentement de la rivière, Alex laissa ses yeux parcourir le corps qui se tenait devant elle et elle dut s'immerger pour ne pas qu'Astra s'en rende compte. Elle sortit à son tour quelques instants plus tard et s'installa aux côtés d'Astra pour se sécher. Elle ferma rapidement des yeux pour ne pas être tentée de regarder, ou pire toucher, le corps d'Astra. Or si elle faisait des efforts pour se contenir il semblait que l'autre femme avait moins de scrupules car elle pouvait sentir le regard d'Astra sur elle. Elle n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier mais ses joues se tintèrent de rouge petit à petit. Elle se força à respirer profondément pour se calmer et alors qu'elle sentait que cela marchait la sensation d'une main sur son ventre lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

Du bout des doigts Astra caressa sa cicatrice avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. Alex se sentait piégée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire face à ce geste. Les doigts de l'autre femme continuèrent de la caresser alors qu'elles se regardaient intensément, puis les doigts d'Astra remontèrent jusqu'à son cou et Alex se laissa faire. Astra passa sa main derrière sa nuque pour la tirer doucement et finalement elle se pencha sur Alex pour l'embrasser.

Alex soupira de bonheur en sentant enfin les lèvres d'Astra contre les siennes et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait attendu ce moment depuis des années. Elle posa sa main dans les cheveux mouillées d'Astra pour la maintenir contre elle quelques instants. Alors qu'Alex allait glisser sa langue entre les lèvres d'Astra cette dernière se retira et la plus jeune dû cacher sa moue.

Astra la regarda intensément mais rapidement un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

" Alexandra. " Souffla-t-elle.

L'ancienne garde, qui avait toujours sa main dans les cheveux d'Astra, la tira à nouveau contre elle un second baiser. Maintenant qu'elle savait quel goût avaient les lèvres de l'autre femme elle n'allait certainement pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Cependant Astra semblait avoir d'autres idées en tête car elle s'éloigna à nouveau.

" Attends... "

Soudain Alex se mit à paniquer. Et si elle avait mal compris les intentions d'Astra ? L'autre femme sembla se rendre compte de ses inquiétudes car elle la garda contre elle avant de reprendre la parole.

" Avant de continuer il faut que je te demande quelque chose. "

" Dis moi. "

Astra se lécha les lèvres légèrement nerveuse.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a exactement entre toi et Vasquez ? "

Alex fronça les sourcils. Elle prit appui sur ses coudes puis s'assit pour faire face à Astra.

" Vasquez ? " Répéta-t-elle, en se demandant ce que son amie venait faire dans la conversation.

" Est-ce que vous êtes... ensemble ? " Ajouta Astra.

" Vasquez ? Et moi ? "

Alex se mit à rire gentiment.

" Non... Pas du tout ! On est amies, juste amies. " Expliqua-t-elle.

" Bon. " Souffla Astra.

La plus jeune sourit et un léger silence s'installa entre elles. Cette fois ci Alex prit le temps de bien regarder le corps d'Astra, quasiment sec mis à part ses cheveux, et elle se mordit la lèvre en s'imaginant tout ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire avec. Les yeux remontèrent ensuite jusqu'à ceux d'Astra où elle vit qu'elle la regardait avec passion.

" Est-ce qu'on peut s'embrasser maintenant ? " Demanda Alex d'une voix rauque.

Astra lui sourit avec malice puis elle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Alex. L'ancienne garde se laissa faire, elle vit ensuite Astra passer sa cuisse de l'autre côté de sa hanche pour la chevaucher. Instantanément les mains d'Alex se posèrent sur la taille d'Astra pour l'aider. Elle sentit l'autre femme prendre place sur elle et la seconde suivante elles s'embrassaient. Toutes les inhibitions d'Alex s'envolèrent et enfin elle pu toucher Astra partout où elle le voulait.

 **A suivre**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Kara était enfin réveillée quand Astra et Alex rentrèrent au château plus d'une heure plus tard. Elles marquèrent un léger temps d'arrêt en la voyant, car mis à part de nombreux gémissements elles n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de leur nouvelle relation entre elles.

" Où étiez-vous ? " Demanda innocemment Kara.

Astra et Alex échangèrent un regard paniquée, mais l'ancien Général se reprit rapidement.

" On est allé faire une balade près de la rivière. "

" Qu'une balade ? " Questionna la Princesse avec suspicion.

" On s'est baigné aussi. " Ajouta Alex. " On s'était entraînée le matin, donc... "

" Ouais... J'imagine. " Grimaça Kara.

Alex se mit à rire en levant les yeux au ciel.

" Ce n'est que de la sueur Kara. " Répondit-elle, en se disant que parfois sa sœur agissait comme une vrai Princesse.

" Je sais ça ! " Rétorqua-t-elle en la frappant gentiment.

Astra, qui avait assisté à l'échange avec un léger sourire, décida d'intervenir.

" D'ailleurs avec Alexandra nous allons nous changer puis on pourra faire un tour dans le village. "

" Super ! ' S'enthousiasma Kara. " Eve m'a dit qu'il y avait une nouvelle boutique de tissus. "

Comme prévu Astra, Alex, Kara accompagnées de Vasquez et Winn, une des nouvelles recrues dans la garde royale, passèrent la journée dans le village. Cela faisait des années que la Princesse n'était pas venue, tous les villageois et commerçants furent enchantés de la revoir. Alex, qui avait eu occasion de venir quelques fois en compagnie d'Astra, eut aussi le droit à de nombreuses salutations chaleureuses. Notamment de la part du forgeron avec elle avait beaucoup parlé la dernière fois, elle avait été fascinée par les détails de ses œuvres. Jim était un beau jeune très talentueux, il semblait avoir un léger faible pour elle et lorsqu'il l'invita à revenir le voir seule un peu plus tard Alex ne rata pas le regard assassin que lui lança Astra. Cependant le jeune en fut totalement inconscient, tout comme Kara qui mangeait une pomme tout en discutant avec ses jeunes frères. Alex refusa poliment l'invitation tout en sentant son corps chauffer suite à la réaction d'Astra. Lorsqu'elles sortirent de son atelier quelques minutes plus tard, elle prit délicatement la main d'Astra.

" Il n'y a que toi. " Lui souffla-t-elle discrètement, elle lui serra la main avant de la relâcher pour rejoindre Kara qui se dirigeait déjà vers un autre stand de nourriture le cœur battant.

Astra vint à leur rencontre en souriant joyeusement et Alex se sentit rougir en voyant comment de simples mots pouvaient rendre l'autre femme heureuse. Les trois femmes, accompagnées de la garde royale, rentrèrent au château un peu avant que le soleil ne se couche.

" Je suis épuisée. " Annonça Kara.

" Tu m'étonnes, avec tout ce que tu as mangé. Ton corps à besoin de se reposer. " La taquina Alex, toujours autant étonnée de voir sa sœur manger tant de nourriture.

Kara se mit à rire et bouscula amicalement la brune avec son épaule.

" Tu as plus d'un heure devant toi avant le repas de se soir. " Lui dit Astra, le sourire aux lèvres.

" Parfait. A toute à l'heure ! " S'exclama Kara avant de partir en direction de sa chambre, rapidement suivit par Vasquez et Winn.

Astra et Alex se retrouvèrent donc seules pour la première fois depuis le matin et l'ancienne garde lui sourit timidement. Elle vit ensuite Astra regarder tout autour d'elle puis l'entraîner derrière un pilier. La seconde suivante Alex sentit les lèvres d'Astra contre les siennes et elle soupira de joie. Elle emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Astra pour la maintenir contre elle tandis que l'autre femme la tenait par la taille.

" J'ai eu envie de faire ça toute la journée. " Confessa Astra contre ses lèvres.

" Moi aussi. " Gémit-elle.

Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent encore de longues minutes quand elles entendirent soudain des pas dans le couloir. Elles se figèrent en s'écartant légèrement l'une de l'autre, le souffle rapide. Alex sentit son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine suite à ces quelques baisers avec Astra mais aussi par peur de se faire repérer. Elle savait qu'Astra les avait quelque peu cachées mais si quelqu'un s'approchait trop elles seraient repérées et même si elles ne s'embrassaient plus, il ne pouvait y avoir aucun doute sur les activités antérieures.

Heureusement les pas s'éloignèrent et Astra posa son front contre le sien en signe de soulagement.

" Je vais devoir y aller. On se voit au repas ? " Demanda-t-elle.

Alex lui vola un dernier baiser avant de laisser l'autre femme la quitter. La brune resta quelques instants contre le pilier pour se remettre de ses émotions. Maintenant qu'elle savait que son affection n'était pas à sens unique elle trouvait qu'il était de plus en plus dur ne pas toucher ou embrasser à tout moment l'ancien Général. Cependant elles n'avaient pas encore eu de réelle conversation depuis le matin même et elle savait qu'elle allait donc devoir se contrôler pour les jours à venir.

Au repas du soir un ancien officier d'Astra fut présent et malgré son attention qui se devait d'être pour lui, Alex pouvait voir que l'hôtesse avait du mal à ne pas poser les yeux sur elle. Elle se sentit flattée d'une telle attention mais espéra que personne d'autre n'avait remarqué l'attitude d'Astra. En croisant le regard de Vasquez en fin de soirée elle savait que son souhait n'avait pas été entendu. Elle faisait confiance à son amie pour garder ses lèvres sellées mais elle se doutait qu'elles auraient une conversation un jour où l'autre. A la fin du repas Astra raccompagna son ancien officier tandis que Kara et Alex profitèrent de leur soirée dans les jardins du château. Alex apprécia le fait que le château d'Astra était bien plus petit que le Palais car sa blessure la faisait beaucoup moins souffrir, notamment car il y avait beaucoup moins de marches. Lorsque Kara partit se coucher Alex décida d'en faire de même mais après avoir tournée une demi-heure dans son lit elle se leva. Le plus discrètement possible elle se dirigea vers les quartiers d'Astra et fut heureuse de n'avoir rencontré personne sur son chemin.

Le cœur battant d'anticipation elle frappa à la porte et quelques secondes plus tard Astra lui ouvrit. L'ancien Général lui sourit et sans prononcer le moindre mot elle s'écarta pour la laisser rentrer. Alors que la porte se fermait violemment, leurs lèvres s'étaient déjà retrouvées avec plaisir. Quand Alex fut poussée contre le lit d'Astra, elle était déjà nue puis de longs moments de passion plus tard les deux femmes s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre.

Finalement tout le temps qu'elles partagèrent seules fut dédié à la découverte de corps de l'autre ou à se reposer à cause de ces activités et rapidement Alex et Kara durent partir sans qu'Alex et Astra n'ait eu de temps de s'exprimer sur leurs sentiments. Alex n'était pas née de la dernière pluie et voyait bien que ce qu'elle avait avec Astra ressemblait plus à ce qu'elle avait pu avoir avec Maggie que ce qu'elle avait pu avoir avec d'autres femmes aléatoires. Cependant quand Astra lui prit les mains pour lui dire au revoir elle regretta de ne pas avoir eut de conversation avec elle.

Et un mois plus tard Alex pouvait affirmer avec certitude une chose : Astra lui manquait. Terriblement.

C'était un fait indéniable. Elle avait déjà trouvé l'autre femme à manquer suite à sa convalescence dans son château mais depuis qu'elle avait commencé à avoir une relation plus profonde avec Astra c'était pire. Il était vrai qu'elles avaient continué leur correspondance écrite mais les échanges n'étaient pas différents des anciens. En fait mis à part quelques sous entendus c'était comme si rien de c'était passé entre elles. Alex voulait lui dire à quel point Astra lui manquait, sa voix, sa vivacité, ses baisers, sa peau, leurs étreintes secrètes, son sourire... Bref à peu près tout.

" Tout va bien ? "

Alex leva les yeux vers Kara qui se tenait à ses côtés. Elle n'avait même pas vu sa sœur rentrer dans la bibliothèque tant elle était absorbée dans ses pensées. Elle baissa les yeux vers l'ouvrage qu'elle avait commencé à lire pour l'aider dans ses recherches mais cela faisait de longues minutes qu'elle ne lisait plus.

" Oui oui pourquoi ? "

Alex croisa rapidement le regard de Vasquez qui était postée sur le pas de la porte pour surveiller. Cependant Alex eut le temps de voir un léger intérêt dans ses yeux.

" Je ne sais pas... Tu sembles un peu... éloignée ces derniers temps. " Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

La brune se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de fermer le livre qu'elle tentait de lire un peu plus tôt. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à Kara qu'elle languissait après sa tante.

" Tout va bien Kara, je suis juste en train travailler, tu vois il y a cette plante qui ne pousse que dans l'arrière cours du château des Luthor... "

Alex continua de noyer Kara dans son charabia scientifique afin d'éloigner la Princesse de ses pensées sur Astra. L'ancienne garde vit Kara essayer de garder le fil du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais rapidement elle du interrompre pour lui rappeler qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. Habillement Alex réussit donc à détourner la conversation même si son état d'esprit était en définitive le même.

 **A suivre**


	10. Chapter 10

Note : Merci à tous pour prendre le temps de lire et de laisser des commentaires ! Cette fic touche bientôt à sa fin... Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre pour dire aurevoir à nos héroïnes.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Alex regardait les éclairs frapper le sol au loin. Elle pouvait entendre le tonnerre quelques secondes plus tard, tout comme le bruit constant de la pluie frappant sur les toits du palais.

L'ambiance était apaisante.

" Alex ? "

Cette dernière sursautant en entendant la Reine l'appeler.

" Votre Majesté ? " S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant de la fenêtre pour lui faire face. " Que faites-vous debout si tard ? "

Alura lui sourit tendrement et Alex rougit en se rendant compte du ton familier qu'elle venait d'employer avec la Reine. Si sa mère l'avait entendant elle aurait passé un sale quart d'heure.

" Je pourrai te poser la même question. " Répondit-elle avec une pointe de malice.

" J'aime regarder les orages. " Expliqua la plus jeune en haussant les épaules.

Alura la regarda avec bienveillance quelques instants avant d'hocher la tête.

" Moi aussi. "

Alex se perdit dans les yeux d'Alura quelques instants, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la comparer avec ceux d'Astra.

" Que dirais-tu de venir boire un chocolat chaud dans mes quartiers pendant qu'on regarde l'orage s'approcher ? " Proposa la Reine.

L'ancienne garde fut surprise de la proposition d'Alura.

" Votre majesté... "

Alura s'approcha d'elle presque instantanément et posa ses mains sur les avants bras d'Alex.

" Je t'en pris Alex, quand on est toutes les deux tu peux m'appeler Alura. " Lui dit-elle avec douceur.

" Je... Je... Je ne sais pas si... " Bredouilla-t-elle.

" S'il le plait Alex, on se connait depuis longtemps et je te considère comme ma fille... " Commença-t-elle.

Alex ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une douce chaleur s'emparer d'elle en comprenant que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Alura était réciproque. Et elle essaya de ne pas penser à ce que cela voulait dire pour elles et Astra.

" Et quand on est toutes les deux j'aimerai être Alura, juste Alura. " Expliqua-t-elle.

" Je comprends. " Répondit-elle. " Alura. " Continua-t-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

" Merci. " Dit Alura en souriant. " Alors ce chocolat chaud ? "

Alex se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres.

" Je ne peux pas dire non à du chocolat chaud. "

Alura se mit à rire rapidement suivit par Alex. Les deux femmes partirent ensuite en direction des quartiers de la Reine. Alors qu'Alura ouvrit la porte Alex se rendit compte que malgré les nombreuses années à vivre dans le Palais, jamais elle n'était rentrée dans les quartiers royaux. Elle y découvrit une chambre bien plus grande que celle de Kara, avec des tapisseries racontant d'anciennes légendes et des tissus qui semblaient coûteux. Alex resta quelques instants à regarder les tapisseries tandis qu'Alura lui servait une tasse de chocolat chaud.

" Viens, on peut regarder l'orage de mon balcon. "

Les deux femmes prirent quelques coussins et couvertures pour se faire un petit cocon à l'extérieur. Alex regarda les éclairs à nouveau avec la sensation d'Alura à ses côtés. Kara n'aimait pas beaucoup les orages comme elle, seul son père aimait l'accompagner les regarder quand elle était plus jeune.

" Tu as des nouvelles de Kara ? " Demanda Alura.

Alex sourit en pensant à sa sœur qui était chez Dame Cat pour quelques jours. Elle n'avait pas pu l'accompagner, ne faisant plus partie de la garde, de plus elle avait du travail avec sa mère à finir.

" Oui, elle passe du bon temps. "

Alura fredonna son appréciation. Elle et Alex avaient eu quelques protestations quant à au départ de Kara, se rappelant de la dernière fois où la Princesse était allée chez Dame Cat. Cependant l'écrivaine leur avait assuré que sa demeure était maintenant sure.

" Tant mieux. "

Les deux femmes regardèrent le ciel en silence durant quelques instants avant qu'Alura ne reprenne la parole, surprenant la plus jeune de par sa remarque.

" Je suis heureuse pour toi et Astra. "

Alex sursauta quand elle comprit ce qu'elle disait et surtout en comprenant que la Reine, Alura était au courant de sa romance avec Astra.

" Je... Euh... " Bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant.

Finalement elle ne pas trop quoi répondre. Voyant son trouble Alura rit doucement et posa sa main son le genoux de l'ancienne garde.

" Ne t'inquiète pas Alex, comme je le disais je suis heureuse pour vous. "

" Vrai...ment ? " Croassa-t-elle.

Alex se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait se passer si quelqu'un savait qu'elle et Astra ensemble. Soudain elle se rappela qu'elle et Astra n'avait pas discuté ce qu'elles attendaient l'un de l'autre. Ce pouvait-il qu'Alura en sache un peu plus ? Elle resta silencieuse de longs instants, perdue dans ses pensées et légèrement stressée de la situation. Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec Alura qui était toujours à ses côtés.

" Alex ? " Demanda Alura. " Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise ou quoi que se soit. "

En entendant le ton coupable de l'autre femme Alex se décida à répondre.

" Non non ça va. C'est juste... Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais aussi bien. "

Alex se lécha les lèvres pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits et de mettre des mots sur ce quelle ressentait.

" Je veux dire c'est ta sœur. "

" Je sais et j'espère que tu ne le prendras pas mal ou quoi que se soit mais je te considère comme ma fille... "

Le cœur de l'ancien garde s'emballa en entendant à nouveau ces paroles. Comment pouvait-elle prendre cela mal ?

" Moi aussi je te considère comme une mère. " Lui avoua-t-elle. " C'est pour ça que je demandais si cela ne te dérangerai pas ? "

" Je vous aime toutes les deux et vous méritez le bonheur toutes des deux. " Dit-elle.

" Merci. " Répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Soudain elle se rappela ce son histoire avec Astra était assez récente, finalement elle ne datait que de deux mois.

" Mais attends depuis quand ? Je veux dire c'est très récent. "

" Peut-être mais pour Astra cela fait un moment qu'elle ressent ça, je m'en suis rendue compte il y a longtemps et j'ai toujours eu le sentiment que c'était réciproque. "

" Oui. " Répondit-elle en souriant.

Alura serra sa main puis la retira de son genou.

" Veux-tu me raconter ? " Demanda-t-elle.

" Oh... Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il y a dire. Je... Je l'apprécie beaucoup, depuis presque toujours je veux dire c'est le Général Astra ! Mais quand j'ai dû rester avec elle pendant ma récupération ça s'est renforcé et de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'on s'écrirait ou qu'on se voyait. " Commença-t-elle, les joues encore rouges.

Alex s'arrêta quelques instants avant de reprendre.

" Et... Et quand je suis retournée dans son château la dernière fois... On a... C'est là qu'on... Enfin tu vois. " Expliqua-t-elle.

" Je pense que je vois. " Lui répondit-elle en souriant puis un silence apaisant s'installa entre elles.

" J'ai un peur de ce que pouvais dire Kara quand elle l'apprendra. " Confessa Alex.

" Je ne me ferai pas trop de souci si j'étais à ta place. Kara vous aime toutes les deux, je ne pense pas que cela changera quelque chose. " Dit Alura avec calme et sagesse.

Alex hocha la tête en espérant que la mère de sa sœur avait raison. Le sommeil rattrapa les deux femmes peu à peu et elles finirent par s'endormir sur le balcon de la Reine.

XXX

Après de nombreuses semaines séparées, Alex et Astra se retrouvèrent finalement au Palais Royal. L'ancien Général vint visiter sa sœur, sa nièce et aussi Alex. Lors du repas il fut difficile pour Alex de ne pas se jeter sur Astra pour l'embrasser, elle en mourrait d'envie depuis tant de temps mais elle savait qu'elle devait attendre. De plus Alex devait faire de son mieux pour ne pas rougir à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard d'Alura.

Lorsqu'elle entendit des coups à sa porte le soir même elle sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'Astra, ses soupçons furent confirmés quand elle sentit des lèvres se connecter aux siennes après avoir ouvert la porte. Alex ne pu s'empêcher de gémir bruyamment contre l'autre femme. Astra avança tout en l'embrassant puis elle ferma violemment la porte de la chambre avant de faire reculer Alex jusqu'à son lit.

" Tu m'as manqué. " Dit Astra contre ses lèvres.

" Toi aussi. "

Astra frémit contre ses lèvres avant de reprendre où elles en étaient. Alex passa les prochaines minutes à gémir pendant que les mains d'Astra caressaient son corps. Elle savait qu'elles devaient parler, après tout la conversation sur leur relation n'avait toujours pas eu lieu mais quand Alex sentit les lèvres de son amante descendre le long de son abdomen elle décida que cela pouvait encore attendre. Cependant après leurs ébats Alex avait l'impression qu'Astra lui avait drainé toute son énergie. Elle embrassa langoureusement l'autre femme qui était nue contre elle et dont la peau laissait entre voir quelques marques qu'Alex avait fait avec ses ongles.

" Il faudra qu'on en parle. " Soupira la plus jeune en glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure d'Astra.

" Oui... Demain. "

" Demain. " Confirma-t-elle.

Or le réveil fut plus compliqué qu'elles ne l'avaient envisagé, en effet un cri les fit sursauter. Alex vit avec horreur que Kara se tenait sur le pas de sa porte et les regardaient toutes les deux nues comme le jour de leur naissance. Alex ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'elle ne pu dire le moindre mot la Princesse partit en courant.

" Merde ! " S'exclama-t-elle.

Sans attendre Alex sortit de son lit afin de rejoindre Kara.

" Je dois aller lui parler. " Expliqua Alex à Astra qui était toujours silencieuse entre ses draps.

" Oui je comprends. "

Alex hocha la tête en finissant de s'habiller, elle allait se précipiter pour retrouver Kara mais avant de quitter sa chambre elle se pencha vers Astra pour l'embrasser rapidement.

" Je dois aller lui parler. " Répéta-t-elle tendrement.

" Je sais. " Soupira Astra avant de lui offrir un sourire encourageant.

La cherche de Kara ne fut pas très compliquée finalement, connaissant sa sœur elle la trouva presque immédiatement dans le jardin. Quand elle s'approcha de Kara elle croisa le regard de Vasquez qui était non loin d'elle. Elle rougit légèrement en voyant l'air appréciateur de son amie, surement elle avait été présente quand Kara l'avait surprise avec Astra.

Génial.

" Kara. " S'annonça-t-elle doucement.

Sa sœur leva les yeux vers elle un instant avant de détourner son regard. Le cœur d'Alex se serra mais elle s'approcha tout de même.

" Je peux m'asseoir ? " Demanda-t-elle.

Kara hocha timidement la tête et la brune prit place à ses côtés. Un silence pesant s'installa entre elles.

" Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? " Questionna timidement Kara, sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

La brune fronça les sourcils.

" C'est... C'est ce qui te dérange le plus ? "

" Oui... Non... "

Kara lâcha un profond soupir.

" Je ne sais pas. " Finit-elle.

Alex grimaça, ne sachant pas quoi répondre face à la confusion de son sœur. Cette dernière dû s'en rendre compte car elle reprit la parole.

" C'est simplement que lorsque je suis venue te voir ce matin, te trouver au lit avec ma tante c'était une des dernières choses que j'avais en tête. "

Malgré Alex sourit timidement.

" Je me doute. "

Un autre silence s'installa.

" Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? " Demanda Kara.

" C'est assez récent et je suppose que je voulais le garder entre elle et moi pour le moment. " Commença-t-elle.

Alex soupira à son tour avant de reprendre.

" En fait avec Astra on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler de ce qu'il se passe. "

" Je vois, c'est récent effectivement. "

" Oui, depuis qu'on est allé la voir dans son château. " Expliqua Alex, se doutant qu'elle devait tout de même quelques explications à la Princesse.

" Est-ce que tu... l'aimes ? "

La brune regarda ses mains quelques instants.

" Je pense que oui... Non, j'en suis sure. " Confessa-t-elle timidement.

Kara la poussa gentiment avec son épaule.

" C'est bien, je suis heureuse pour toi... pour vous. "

" Vraiment ? " Demanda Alex avec espoir.

" Oui ! Vous avez beaucoup de points communs toutes les deux. " Expliqua-t-elle, comme si c'était logique. " Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas aller vivre chez elle maintenant ? "

Les yeux de l'ancienne garde s'écarquillèrent face à la question de l'autre femme.

" Quoi ? "

" Et bien si vous êtes ensembles ? "

" Mais on n'a pas encore parlé de nous ! " S'exclama-t-elle. " Tu veux déjà te débarrasser de moi ? " Ajouta Alex, voulant détourner la conversation, ne se sentant pas totalement à l'aise.

" Mais non idiote... Mais dis-moi si je me trompe : ces derniers temps tu étais un peu mélancolique. C'était parce qu'elle le manquait ? "

Alex resta pantoise en voyant que sa sœur avait très rapidement compris ses derniers sentiments. Devant le silence d'Alex Kara lui toucha la main doucement.

" Alex ? "

" Ouais, ouais c'était pour ça. " Avoua la brune. " Mais de là à aller vivre chez elle. Je ne sais pas, c'est un peu trop tôt. "

Kara haussa les épaules.

" On a vu bien plus rapide. Depuis quand tu ressens ça pour elle ? "

" Un moment, comme je l'ai dit à ta mèr... "

Alex s'arrêta subitement de parler mais elle en avait déjà trop dit.

" Ma mère ? Ma mère est au courant ? " S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant complètement vers elle.

L'autre femme rougit doucement en détournant le regard quelques instants. Elle vit que Kara était vexée voire blessée de n'avoir pas été mise au courant de la situation plus tôt.

" Oui, mais pour ma défense c'est Astra qui lui avait parlé de moi avant qu'on soit... " Expliqua-t-elle en agitant la main pour essayer de définir ce qu'elles étaient l'une pour l'autre.

" Pourquoi tu m'en n'a jamais parlé toi ? "

Alex se sentit coupable en voyant l'air triste de Kara.

" Tu me faisais pas confiance ou... "

" Non non Kara, ce n'est pas ça du tout. " La coupa-t-elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes pour la rassurer. " Ce n'est pas ça, mais essaie de me comprendre. C'est ta tante et une femme... "

" Alex tu sais que ce n'est pas un problème dans notre royaume. " Dit-elle avec douceur.

" Je sais, je sais mais c'est toujours ta tante et... "

" Tu avais peur que je réagisse mal ? " Demanda Kara, toujours blessée.

" Pas mal... mais que tu trouves ça bizarre ou... Je ne sais pas c'est toujours ta tante. " Finit-elle en murmurant.

Kara serra ses mains dans celle d'Alex.

" Je m'en moque Alex. "

" Mais tu es contrariée maintenant. "

" Oui car tu me l'a caché ! J'aurais aimé être là pour toi. Tu sais... " Dit-elle en hochant les épaules. " Pour me moquer un peu de toi quand tu essayais de la séduire ou... "

Alex frappa gentiment blonde en souriant, Kara lui rendit la monnaie de sa pièce un instant plus tard et les deux sœurs riaient deux enfin apaisées.

 **A suivre**


	11. Chapter 11

Note : Merci à vous ceux pour vos retours ! Vous êtes des amours :D

 **Chapitre 11**

De longues minutes plus tard lorsqu'Alex retourna dans sa chambre son cœur battait à toute allure se demandant si Astra était toujours à l'attendre où elle était déjà partie. Astra était toujours là, constata-t-elle en ouvrant la porte, et elle s'était habillée. Alex en fut soulagée, préférant lui parler quand elle était habillée car voir le corps de l'autre femme pouvait être terriblement distrayant.

" Tu as parlé à Kara ? "

Alex hocha la tête et vint s'asseoir sur son lit qu'Astra semblait avoir fait avec une précision militaire. Cette dernière la rejoignit un instant plus tard.

" Que lui as-tu dit ? "

" La vérité. " Commença Alex. " Du moins celle que je savais. "

" C'est à dire ? "

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'Alex puis elle bougea nerveusement ses mains.

" Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui dire sur nous car on n'en a jamais parlé. "

Astra plaça fermement ses mains sur celles d'Alex, elle les lui serra et Alex leva ses yeux vers les siens.

" Que veux-tu savoir ? " Demanda Astra avec confiance.

" Qu'est-ce que nous sommes exactement ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi dans cette... relation. "

La légère timidité d'Alex fit sourire Astra.

" J'attends tout ce que peux m'offrir. Je suis un vieux général à la retraire... "

Alex allait interrompre mais Astra leva sa main pour lui faire signe de l'écouter jusqu'à la fin. Elle hocha la tête, la laissant continuer en silence.

" Je suis un vieux général à retraire qui s'est laissée tombée sous le charme de la prodigieuse et charmante fille de Jeremiah et Eliza Danvers et la sœur adoptive de ma nièce. Jamais ne n'aurait cru pouvoir être si heureuse de part ta simple présence ou ton sourire. Tu es tellement plus que je n'aurais pu espérer du monde, surtout après tout ce que j'ai fait sur le champ de bataille. Mes journées ne sont pas toujours roses. "

L'ancien général se perdit quelques instants dans ses pensées avant de reprendre la parole.

" Ce que je veux dire c'est que je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux de moi Alexandra, une nuit, ou plusieurs, ou toutes. Tu as pris mon cœur et il est à toi. Donc si... "

Astra ne pu finir son discours car les lèvres d'Alex se pressèrent contre les siennes et une main s'emmêla dans ses cheveux. Alex savait qu'elle devait laisser l'autre femme s'expliquer mais elle n'avait pu résister à l'embrasser avec une telle déclaration. Dans son fort intérieur elle avait espéré qu'Astra retourne ses sentiments mais l'entendre réellement lui avait fait perdre ses moyens. Quelques larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux mais rapidement elle les stoppa, préférant se concentrer sur le baiser qu'elle donnait à Astra.

" Je veux être avec toi. " Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres quelques baisers plus tard.

" Je pense que j'avais compris. " Répondit Astra d'un air taquin. " Mais peut-être que tu devrais m'embrasser encore, juste pour être sur. "

Alex ne fit pas prier et combla à nouveau les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Astra entraîna l'autre femme sur elle avant de se laisser tomber sur lit puis les deux femmes gâchèrent le lit qu'Astra avait fait une heure plus tôt, aucunes d'elles n'en fut réellement contrariée.

XXX

" Tu penses qu'on devrait l'annoncer ? " Demanda Alex deux jours plus tard.

Astra leva les yeux du livre qu'elle était en train de lire puis le posa à ses côtés sur le banc où elle était assise en compagnie de l'autre femme. Autour d'elles le jardin royal était en train de perdre ses feuilles, promettant l'arrivé de la saison froide.

" Tu veux l'annoncer ? "

" Je ne sais pas. " Répondit Alex en haussant les épaules. " Mais ta sœur et Kara le savent et quand Kara nous a surprises il y avait Vasquez et Winn la nouvelle recrue. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de parler avec Vasquez, je sais qu'elle ne tirai rien. Mais j'ai plus de doutes sur Winn... Je ne le connais pas si bien. "

" Tu sais... Je pense qu'il y a déjà des rumeurs sur nous de toute façon. "

" Vraiment ? " S'exclama-t-elle avec surprise.

L'ancien général se tourna vers elle avant de sourire avec douceur.

" Des fois j'oublie à quel point tu es jeune. " Dit-elle.

La remarque avait été dite avec gentillesse mais Alex ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer, n'aimant pas beaucoup le rappel de la différence d'âge entre elles. Elles n'en avaient pas parlé mais cet obstacle était réel et sous-entendu. Le fait d'être de près de 18 ans la cadette d'Astra faisait partit des nombreuses insécurités que ressentait l'ancienne garde. Même après qu'Astra lui a fait sa déclaration elle ne pouvait arrêter ses pensées négatives, se demandant ce que pouvait lui trouver Astra In-Ze à elle : une femme qui n'avait que très peu de sang noble et qui était blessée à vie.

La main d'Astra trouva la sienne quelques instants plus tard et Alex se rendit compte qu'elle avait détourné son regard.

" Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. "

" Je pense que oui... " Souffla Alex.

Astra serra sa main.

" Je voulais dire dans le sens où tu as parfois un regard naïf sur les choses. Bien sûr qu'il y a des rumeurs sur nous, il doit certainement y en avoir depuis que je t'ai invité à danser pour l'anniversaire de Kara alors que tu étais censée assurer sa sécurité. Le fait qu'on soit vu souvent ensemble depuis et que tu ais vécu avec moi quelque temps n'a rien du faire pour arrêter ces rumeurs. Il y a en toujours... Cela occupe tout le monde. " Expliqua-t-elle.

Alex ne répondit pas immédiatement et lia leurs doigts en silence.

" Je me moque de ton âge, tu le sais... A moins que ce ne soit le mien qui... "

" Non ! " La coupa-t-elle immédiatement. " Non. Ce n'est pas toi. Je suis désolée... C'est seulement que c'est tellement surréaliste, des fois je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il m'arrive. "

Cette fois-ci Alex planta son regard dans ses yeux de l'autre femme.

" Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais choisit. " Finit-t-elle en souriant.

Astra lui rendit son sourire et se pencha légèrement vers elle avant de s'arrêter. Cependant ce ne fut pas le cas d'Alex qui combla l'espace entre elles et l'embrassa, certes chastement, mais pour de longs instants.

" Je pense que cela va être difficile de le cacher maintenant, quelqu'un nous a certainement vu. " Dit Astra.

Alex se mit à rire et se pencha une dernière fois vers elle.

XXX

En parcourant le Palais Alex avait l'impression qu'elle attirait tous les regards or elle ne savait si c'était à cause des baisers échangées avec Astra plut tôt dans la journée ou si elle devenait paranoïaque. Cependant s'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était sûre c'était que Vasquez était au courant de sa nouvelle relation avec Astra. Elle s'était promis d'en parler avec son amie, après tout elle avait le droit à une explication elle aussi mais avant de parler à la garde royale, il fallait qu'elle parle avec sa mère. Si ce qu'avait dit Astra était vrai et que des rumeurs couraient sur elle et l'ancien Général il était possible que sa mère en ait pris connaissance et donc elle voulait être la seule à le dire à Eliza.

Elle trouva sa mère dans son atelier penchée sur un manuscrit.

" Alex ! " S'exclama sa mère avec le sourire. " Je ne t'attendais pas ici aujourd'hui ! "

Devant l'air surpris de sa fille elle continua de s'expliquer.

" Je pensais que tu allais rester avec Astra. "

Alex ne pu retenir une tinte rosé qui colorait ses joues.

" Pourquoi ? "

Eliza s'approcha d'elle en souriant rêveusement.

" Les débuts d'une romance sont de merveilleux moments. "

Ah.

Donc elle était déjà au courant.

Le rose sur ses joues s'assombrit pour devenir rouge.

" Je voulais te parler de ça en fait. "

Sa mère la regarda avec un soupçons de malice.

" Tu ne pensais pas que je le savais. " Affirma-t-elle.

" Non."

" Des fois tu devrais t'entendre parler. A ton retour de son château tu n'avais que son nom à la bouche, ce fut mon premier indice et quand elle venait te rendre visite tu semblais toujours plus légère et je sais qu'elle t'écrivait beaucoup. "

" Tu savais que c'était elle ? " S'étonna Alex.

Il était vrai qu'elle avait reçu un grand nombre de lettre de la part d'Astra quand elle était à l'atelier avec sa mère mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle s'en était rendue compte où qu'elle avait compris qu'il s'agissait de l'autre femme.

" Je connais son écriture. " Expliqua-t-elle.

" Et tu as compris juste avec ça ? "

" Dame Grant n'était pas des plus discrètes dans ses remarques sur vous deux aussi et j'en ai parlé à la Reine. "

Alex se mit à rougir à nouveau. Astra avait eu raison, les gens avaient parlé d'elles...

" Je vois. "

Eliza s'approcha à nouveau d'elle et prit délicatement sa fille dans ses bras.

" Je suis heureuse pour toi ma chérie. Je vois qu'elle te rend heureuse. Bien plus que n'aurait pu le faire le Seigneur Lord. "

Inconsciemment Alex grimaça au souvenir de la proposition de son ancien ami.

" Merci maman. "

La blonde passa ses mains sur les joues de sa fille en souriant puis elle déposa un baiser sur son front.

" Allez, va la retrouver. "

Malgré son envie de rester chaque instant avec Astra elle secoua la tête.

" Je peux rester un peu avec toi, elle est avec la Reine. "

" Dans ce cas au travail jeune fille. " Lui répondit sa mère en se détachant et en prenant un air faussement sévère.

Alex se mit à rire mais fit ce que lui demanda sa mère.

XXX

" Le Général Astra hein ? "

Un gémissement s'échappa de la douche d'Alex avant qu'elle ne prenne une gorgée de sa bière. A ses côtés Vasquez ricana avant de s'asseoir confortablement sur le banc qui se tenait en face de la table de la cuisine. Les deux amies avaient pour habitude de se retrouver ici après leur dernier tour de garde de la journée. Du moins quand Alex faisait toujours partie des gardes royales. C'était une annexe de la grande cuisine et elle était toujours déserte après le repas du soir.

" Tu pensais que je n'allais pas t'en parler ? " Demanda Vasquez en levant un sourcil.

" Non je m'en doutais, mais peut-être pas si rapidement. "

Vasquez lui bouscula l'épaule.

" Allez, tu baves sur elle depuis le premier jour et maintenant que tu l'as enfin eu tu ne pensais pas que je te féliciterai ? "

Alex sourit en repensant à sa première confrontation avec Astra des années auparavant.

" Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que je finirai avec elle ce jour là... "

" Tu lui avais donné tout ton argent pour que ça se réalise. " La taquina Vasquez. " Tu aurais dû te voir quand elle se battait avec le Capitaine, j'ai cru que tu allais tomber dans les pommes car tu avais oublié de respirer ! "

" J'étais une ado ! Et elle était si... si... " Essaya-t-elle d'expliquer en faisant des gestes.

Vasquez se mit à rire.

" Ouais Alex, elle était putain de canon et sexy. Même moi j'avais du mal à détourner le regard. "

" Voila ! Merci. "

Les deux amies sirotèrent tranquillement leur bière quelques instants en silence.

" Alors qu'est-ce que tu vais faire ? "

" Comment ça ? "

" Est-ce que tu vas aller vivre avec elle ? "

" Je ne sais pas. " Répondit-elle en soupirant doucement.

Dernièrement elle s'était posée cette question. Astra devait partir dans deux jours et déjà elle se demandait comment elle allait faire pour affronter son absence jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Depuis que Kara lui avait posé une première fois la question elle ne pouvait se la sortir de la tête.

" Tu n'es plus obligée de rester au Palais Royal. Tu peux le faire si tu veux."

Alex ressentit une tinte de regret dans ses propros et elle se demanda si Vasquez pensait à Sara Lance.

" Je sais et je sais aussi que je pourrais continuer à travailler dans son château car il y a de nombreuses plantes qui ne demandent qu'à être étudiées. "

C'était la première fois qu'elle disait à voix haute cela et l'idée d'aller vivre avec Astra semblait d'un coup beaucoup plus réelle.

" Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'en empêche ? "

" Elle ne me l'a pas demandé, je ne veux pas m'imposer. " Expliqua-t-elle, car malgré son envie il fallait que l'autre femme en ait envie elle aussi.

" Et si elle te demande ? "

" Peut-être que je pourrais commencer par y aller quelques temps, pour voir comment ça se passe. "

Vasquez hocha la tête solennellement.

" Cela me paraît sage. " Répondit-elle calmement.

XXX

" Voudrais-tu revenir avec moi dans mon château demain ? "

Alex se tourna brusquement vers Astra. L'interrogation qui planait autour d'elles avait finalement était posé un beau soir alors que le clair de lune éclairée leurs corps nus. Alex resta silencieuse quelques instants, se rendant compte que cela arrivait vraiment.

" Je sais que c'est soudain mais je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée qu'on soit séparé. " Continua-t-elle un peu précipitamment.

Alex lui prit la main sous les draps et se tourna vers elle.

" Tu veux dire que je pourrais t'embrasser encore et encore. " Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

L'ancien Général lui rendit son sourire avant de s'approcher d'elle.

" Tu pourras même faire plus que m'embrasser. " Répondit-elle en laissant consciemment un sous-entendu dans sa phrase.

" Donc tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour réchauffer ton lit c'est ça ? " Dit Alex en laissant la main caresser le flanc nue d'Astra.

Elle pouvait sentir avec satisfaction l'autre femme frisonner sous sa main. Astra gémit doucement quand sa main trouva son sein.

" Ce serai certainement un plus. " Ajouta-t-elle en posant sa main sur les fesses d'Alex pour la tirer contre elle. " Qu'en dites-vous Dame Alexandra ? "

Cette fois ci ce fut Alex qui frissonna de plaisir, elle embrassa fougueusement Astra en demandant accès à sa bouche puis sa langue. Alex laissa son pouce parcourir le mamelon d'Astra tandis que leurs langues dansaient ensemble.

" Oui. " Souffla-t-elle quelques instants plus tard. " Je viendrai avec toi. "

Pour toute réponse Astra embrassa son nombril avant de descendre plus bas.

Personne ne fut réellement surpris le lendemain quand Alex leur annonça son départ en compagnie d'Astra, en fait ils semblaient plus surpris qu'il avait été question qu'Alex reste au Palais. Sa mère lui donna de nombreux ouvrages pour qu'elle commence à monter son propre atelier dans le château d'Astra et lui ordonna de lui écrire toutes les semaines sur ses nouvelles découvertes. Kara aussi demanda de nombreuses lettres et Alura se contenta d'un doux câlin de la part de la jeune femme qu'elle avait aidé à élevé. Vasquez lui offrit un clin d'œil complice et J'onn lui donna un arc au plus grand dam de sa mère qui ne cacha pas un regard réprobateur devant une telle arme.

Alex eut l'impression qu'elle quittait définitivement le Palais Royal alors qu'elle était censée revenir le mois suivant. Cependant quand elle déposa ses affaires dans la chambre d'Astra, qui lui avait expliqué qu'il était inutile de maintenir un quelconque faux semblant comme il avait été le cas dans le Palais.

" Tu dormiras ici tout les soirs de toute façon, tu seras trop fatiguée pour aller dans ta chambre quand j'en aurai fini avec toi. "

" Arrogante. " Lui répondit Alex.

Astra sourit comme si c'était ce qu'elle avait voulu entendre.

" Tu veux une preuve peut-être ? "

" Bien entendu, je suis une scientifique après tout. "

" Dans ce cas Madame la Scientifique... " Dit Astra avant d'attraper Alex par le col pour l'embrasser.

Inutile de préciser que plus d'une heure plus tard Alex était effectivement incapable de bouger. De toute façon elle n'en avait aucune envie et alors qu'elle sentait les lèvres d'Astra dans son cou, elle se doutait qu'elle allait avoir beaucoup de mal à retourner vivre au Palais Royal sans Astra. Mais elle y penserait plus tard, à cet instant il fallait qu'elle fasse gémir Astra au moins aussi fort qu'elle. Si elle ne savait pas qui aurait gagné un duel à l'épées entre elles deux, elle devait savoir qui pouvait être le meilleur amant et si elle ne pouvait trouver un gagnant aujourd'hui elle savait qu'elle avait d'autres jours pour trouver la réponse à cette question.

 **Fin**


End file.
